


Hasta el amanecer

by Nienna0410



Series: Till break of day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna0410/pseuds/Nienna0410
Summary: Harry y Snape * lentamente * descubren cómo tener una relación tras la finalización de la escuela por parte de Harry. Esta historia es una traducción de la historia "Till break of day" de la autora Minx
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Till break of day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996210
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till Break of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980310) by Minx [archived by [ISF_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISF_Archivist/pseuds/ISF_Archivist)]. 



> Till break of day
> 
> Autora: Minx
> 
> Pareja: SS/HP
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

Parte I: Un acuerdo

Harry dudaba en la puerta de la mazmorra. _Pasé mis EXTASIS_ , se recordó a sí mismo con firmeza. _No puedo ser castigado, no puedo perder puntos._ Se armó de valor y levantó la mano. La puerta se abrió abruptamente antes de que pudiera llamar.

"Sr. Potter. Podía notar su presencia ¿Qué pasa?" Snape lograba ser imponente a pesar del hecho de que se había quitado la túnica y se había subido las mangas de la camisa. "¿Por qué no estás celebrando la inverosímil hazaña de aprobar los exámenes con el resto de tus amiguitos?"

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Su discurso cuidadosamente preparado se desvaneció. "¿Puedo entrar?" Miró el antebrazo de Snape y tuvo un repentino recuerdo de la Marca Tenebrosa disolviéndose.

Snape lo miró fijamente. "¿Por qué?"

Bien, esto no estaba yendo como lo había planeado. _Piensa rápido, Harry_. "Bueno, me gustaría hablar con usted." Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretándose las manos. "Um. Por favor." _He finalizado mis estudios, he finalizado mis estudios_. Se acercó poco a poco.

Snape retrocedió un poco. "Muy bien. Pero acaba rápido."

Harry lo siguió. Nunca antes había estado en las habitaciones de Snape. Miró a su alrededor. Cajas por todas partes, montones de libros, papeles, ingredientes para pociones. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

Snape lo miró. Fue la mirada de _'Sr. Potter, tu incapacidad para comprender lo obvio nunca dejará de sorprenderme_. "Haciendo las maletas." Puso un montón de carpetas en una caja.

"¿Por qué? ¿Se marcha?"

Esa mirada otra vez. "Sí." Snape selló la caja con un movimiento de su varita.

"¿Usted-no va a quedarse aquí y enseñar?" Circulaban rumores de que Snape finalmente sería el maestro de DCAO.

La mirada de nuevo. Por tercera vez. Harry pensó que podría ser su marca personal. "Sr. Potter." UH oh. "¿Qué de los últimos siete años podría haberle dado la impresión de que disfruto enseñando?"

Harry abrió y cerró la boca. Finalmente, se las arregló para decir: "Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y adónde va?" Snape ya había respondido varias de sus preguntas, para sorpresa de Harry. Quizás él también obtuviera respuestas a estas.

Snape suspiró. "Váyase, Potter."

O quizás no. Se quedó quieto de forma obstinada, sin intención de marcharse. "He aprobado mis EXTASIS. No puede darme órdenes."

Los delgados labios se crisparon. "Oh no, Sr. Potter. Creo que descubrirá que, de hecho, puedo decirle qué hacer, y con gran placer. Ahora salga."

Los pies de Harry intentaron llevarlo hacia la puerta. Había habido una sugerencia en esa última orden. Se resistió y la rompió. "No es justo." Suspiró. "Por favor. Solo quería hablar con usted."

Otra mirada de Snape. Harry no reconocía esta. Finalmente, el hombre más alto se encogió de hombros. "No tendré paz hasta que tengamos esta pequeña charla suya, ¿verdad?" Indicó a Harry que se sentara en el sofá. Cogió una botella y un vaso de la repisa de la chimenea, vaciló y luego cogió un segundo vaso. Se sentó en el sillón junto al sofá y sirvió el whisky. Le acercó un vaso a Harry. "Beba a sorbos, no a tragos. Y no trate de seguirme el ritmo."

Harry bebió con cuidado. Notó como la bebida quemaba su boca. "Mm." Sonrió.

"Así que, continúe. ¿Qué quiere decirme?" Snape pareció prepararse.

Harry respiró hondo y trató de recordar su discurso. En su habitación de la torre, mirando por la ventana, le había parecido tan fácil. Ahora, aquí en las habitaciones de Snape, sintiendo esos ojos oscuros sobre él y oliendo el aroma de menta / limón que parecía seguir a Snape, luchó por encontrar las palabras. "Bueno, yo quería darle las gracias."

Snape pareció sorprendido. Lo disimuló tomando un trago de whisky. "¿Por qué?"

"Um. Por todo, la verdad. Por ayudarme todas esas veces cuando realmente usted no quería-"

"No, Potter. No le estoy preguntando por qué motivos quiere agradecerme, sino, por qué quiere agradecerme por ello.

Harry se sonrojó. La ceja de Snape se arqueó ante eso. "Verá, hay otra cosa que quería decir." Murmuró en su vaso. "Me gusta." Las palabras cayeron en la habitación silenciosa. Arrastró sus ojos hacia el rostro de Snape. El otro hombre estaba congelado. La luz del fuego proyectaba sombras suaves sobre su rostro austero. El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. Volvió a mirar el antebrazo desnudo de Snape y estiró la mano, dejando que las yemas de los dedos se cernieran sobre la piel cálida.

Snape apartó su brazo. "Será mejor que se vaya ahora, Potter. Sus amigos se estarán preguntando dónde está."

Harry lo miró fijamente. "¿No me ha oído? Dije que me gusta."

"Sí, muy conmovedor. Ahora váyase a la mierda." Respondió inexpresivamente.

"No, quiero decir…" Harry se puso de pie. _He acabado mis estudios, he acabado mis estudios_. Puso sus manos en los brazos de la silla de Snape y se inclinó sobre él, atrapándolo. "Me gustas." Se inclinó hacia adelante. Notó el cálido aliento de Snape en su rostro. Presionó sus labios contra los de Snape. Un momento que se prolongó lo suficiente para que Harry pensara que tal vez había malinterpretado algunas de las miradas que Snape le había estado dando durante el año pasado. Pero la boca del otro hombre se sentía extremadamente suave contra la suya, y acarició los labios con su lengua inquisitivamente. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Los de Snape estaban cerrados; las pestañas sorprendentemente largas yacían en medias lunas oscuras contra su pálida mejilla. Entonces, una mano fuerte se aferró a la parte posterior de su cuello, la boca se abrió debajo de la suya y una lengua caliente atravesó sus labios, encontrándose con la suya propia, explorando su boca con pericia. Un leve roce de dientes contra su labio inferior. Harry gimió.

De repente, la mano se movió hacia su hombro y lo empujó violentamente. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, casi cayendo sobre una de las innumerables cajas. "¡Mierda!"

"Ya es suficiente, Potter. Ganaste la apuesta, o el desafío, o lo que sea. Vuelve y cuéntale a tus amigos cómo el sucio y grasiento Maestro de Pociones te besó y una vez más viviste para contarlo." Snape sonaba exhausto. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos.

"¡Qué!" Harry trató de recuperarse. "¡No era una apuesta, idiota!" Desesperado, apartó las manos de Snape de su rostro y trató de inclinarse para darle otro beso.

Snape lo empujó a un lado. "¡Por el amor de Dios!" Se puso de pie de un salto y se inclinó sobre Harry. "Si esta es una muestra de tus técnicas de seducción, Potter, estoy asombrado de que alguna vez hayas logrado echar un polvo."

Definitivamente, esto no iba según lo planeado. Harry se sonrojó furiosamente. "Yo-yo solo-no era una apuesta", repitió impotente.

Snape se alejó. "Entonces, qué era" Ni siquiera una pregunta.

"¡Fue-fue un beso!" En serio. Se obligó a decir las siguientes palabras. "Te quiero ... te quiero a ti." Quería ver el rostro de Snape, pero tenía miedo. Por suerte, el cabello oscuro cubría la expresión del otro hombre. Hubo una larga pausa. Harry no se atrevía a hablar ni a moverse.

Finalmente, Snape suspiró. Regresó a su silla. "Siéntate."

Harry obedeció. Al menos no lo habían echado. Todavía. Aún no podía leer la expresión del rostro de Snape. Después de años de intentar averiguar qué estaba pensando el hombre, se había convertido en un experto en sus diversas expresiones. Era muy desconcertante ver algo completamente nuevo en su cara.

"Pareces confundido, Potter. ¿Las cosas no han salido como esperabas?"

Maldita sea, odiaba que Snape le leyera la mente.

"Déjame adivinar. Pensaste que ofrecerías tu cuerpo núbil al profesor decrépito y hambriento de sexo, que se abalanzaría sobre ti con gritos de júbilo, te tomaría toda la noche y te despediría con un beso y un saludo a la mañana siguiente. a tu ilustre carrera como jugador profesional de Quidditch. Adiós, gracias por el polvo, no te molestes en enviar una lechuza ".

La boca de Harry se abrió. La cerró cuando notó la mirada sardónica de Snape. "Yo-um, no había llegado tan lejos", confesó. Pero algunas partes del escenario sonaban tremendamente atractivas.

"Desafortunadamente, Sr. Potter, me temo que debo rechazar su tan amable oferta." Dijo de forma seca, casi aburrido. Pero Harry vio que la mano de Snape apretaba su vaso con fuerza.

_He acabado mis estudios, he acabado mis estudios_. Este era su nuevo mantra. "¿Por qué?"

Oh. La mirada de nuevo.

Harry tartamudeó. "Quiero decir, quieres hacerlo. ¿No es así?"

Snape cerró los ojos. "Derroche de energía bochornosa es la lujuria en acción" *****. Los ojos oscuros se abrieron de nuevo y miraron fijamente el vaso. "Esa, Sr. Potter, sería la razón. Y ahora, realmente creo que debería irse."

"¡NO!" Harry tragó saliva y respiró hondo. "¿Estás avergonzado porque quieres follar conmigo? ¿Soy una persona tan repugnante? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué te vas ahora, si has odiado dar clase todo este tiempo? ¡Dímelo!"

Snape parpadeó. Vaya, estaba sorprendido de nuevo. Demonios, Harry se había sorprendido incluso a sí mismo. Tomó un sorbo irreflexivo de su whisky y farfulló un poco.

"Voy a convertirme en jefe del Laboratorio de Investigación de Pociones en Whiztel Magical Designs".

Harry asintió. Eso sonaba importante. Esperó a que Snape continuara. Por mucho tiempo.

"Vine a Hogwarts cuando dejé a los Mortífagos. Cuando intenté dejarlos. Ya sabes lo que pasó".

Otro asentimiento. Había escuchado a Dumbledore mencionar esto. Sin embargo… "No tenías que espiar desde aquí".

"No." Snape se sirvió otro whisky y se lo bebió rápidamente. "Pero viniste."

De todas las cosas que Harry había pensado que podría escuchar, eso era lo último que esperaba oír. Estaba fascinado. Snape continuó hablando, toda la condescendencia, el desprecio y la arrogancia desaparecieron de su voz. "Viniste, y eras tan poderoso y tan - vulnerable, y no tenías ni idea. Ni puñetera idea. Todo era un juego. Escabulléndote, descubriendo cosas que no debiste haber visto, entrando en zonas prohibidas. Y Albus lo incentivó. Para fortalecerte. Pero él siempre estuvo ahí para sacarte de apuros. Yo no. Yo quería asegurarme de que pudieras cuidarte. Si yo ... Si no estuviera allí. "

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza contra las paredes de su pecho de nuevo. Tenía miedo de moverse, de hablar, de respirar. Miedo de romper el hechizo que mantenía a Snape diciendo estas cosas increíbles y delirantes.

"Así que me quedé". Otro sorbo. "Estuviste a la altura de las expectativas de todos y Albus tenía razón. No me queda nada aquí, Harry. ¿Por qué pensaste que me quedaría?" De nuevo, la voz agotada.

"Severus." Era la primera vez que decía el nombre del hombre en voz alta. "Gracias por decírmelo."

"Mm." Un sonido evasivo.

La fluidez de Snape parecía haberse detenido. Harry intentó que continuara. "¿Sobre lo …lo otro? ¿El derroche de energía bochornosa? ****** Eso se refiere a sexo sin amor, ¿verdad?" Se sonrojó de nuevo. Odiaba sonrojarse.

Snape asintió bruscamente, pero no habló.

"Bien. Um. Yo…-A mí no me importa" Realmente esperaba que Snape entendiera lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"Potter." Mala señal. "A mí sí me importa." La cosa iba de mal en peor. Snape había batido el récord haciendo que Harry se sintiera como una mierda sin el uso de Maldiciones Imperdonables. *******

"Oh," susurró. Bebió el resto de su whisky sin pensar. Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear.

"¿Harry?"

Mierda. "He bebido demasiado rápido." Aún le picaban los ojos. _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Respiró hondo.

"Harry." Una mano tocó su hombro. "Mírame."

Oh, claro, _ahora_ Snape estaba siendo amable. Le lanzó una mirada rápida y borrosa. La mano todavía descansaba sobre su hombro. "No lo hagas". Él se encogió de hombros.

Una pausa. "Harry." Snape no sonaba tan cansado ahora. "No-no es correcto que ... estemos juntos". Otra pausa larga. "Ahora."

Harry se animó. "Aprobé mis exámenes. Terminé la escuela".

"Sí", dijo Snape secamente, "hace aproximadamente treinta horas".

Hizo su mejor imitación de la ceja arqueada de Snape. Los labios del otro hombre se crisparon.

"Dime algo, Potter." Pero la voz era casi, casi suave. "¿Qué deseas?"

Harry hizo acopio de valor. "A ti. Te deseo."

"Mm. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Snape parecía haber entrado en modo interrogatorio. Ron había hecho una vez un comentario realmente horrible sobre los días de Snape siendo mortífago. Lo mejor era responder las preguntas sin pensar en por qué las estaba haciendo. "Um. ¿Supongo que desde algún momento del año pasado? ¿Primavera? Empecé ..."

"No." Dijo Snape con exasperación. "¿Por cuánto tiempo me quieres? ¿Una noche? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Parece que ese es el tiempo que suelen durar tus pequeñas aventuras".

Oh, golpe bajo. Y- "¿Qué sabes sobre mis 'aventuras'?"

"Más de lo que piensas, espero." Snape les sirvió a ambos un poco más de whisky. "No me importa ser una muesca en tu escoba, Potter." ********

Realmente no podía discutir con eso, pero lo intentó de todos modos. "¿Quizás no lo serías?"

"Eso no es muy convincente, Potter. De todos modos, no necesitas estar cargando con un viejo maestro. Vete de Hogwarts. Juega al Quidditch. Conoce gente nueva. Ten sexo."

"¡He tenido sexo!" Harry estaba indignado.

"Bien por ti. Ten más. Crece, Harry."

A Harry le molestó eso. "Soy mayor. Tengo casi dieciocho años. Y he pasado por ..."

Snape levantó su mano. "Ahórrame el discurso de 'He vivido más en diecisiete años que la mayoría de la gente en los setenta'. Sé sobre la infancia en el armario, los horrores de luchar contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, y todo eso. Necesitas experimentar algo más aparte de eso. La vida fuera de Hogwarts. Existe tal cosa, ya sabes ".

Snape tenía razón y estaba enunciando la lista de cosas que Harry odiaba. "¿Y si lo hago?"

El otro hombre lo miró.

"Si hago-lo que dijiste, entonces podemos-"

"Para."

Harry se calló obedientemente. Pero siguió mirando a Snape.

"Harry. Decide lo que quieres primero. No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir. Ni siquiera las implícitas." La voz de Snape volvió a sonar suave.

El asintió. "¿Puedo-puedo al menos enviarte una lechuza?"

Snape sonrió levemente. "La tenacidad de Gryffindor aparece de nuevo. Sí, puedes. Pero ahora, realmente es hora de que te vayas." Se puso de pie y Harry lo siguió. Quería besar a Snape de nuevo, sentir todo ese poder desatado sobre él una vez más. Se inclinó hacia el otro hombre. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. "No es buena idea."

Harry inclinó la cara hacia arriba y cerró los ojos. "¿Sólo un besito? ¿Uno para el camino?"

Snape se rio. Nunca había escuchado ese sonido de Snape: una verdadera risa. Lo saboreó, con los ojos aún cerrados. Sintió un aliento cálido que le recorría los párpados, las mejillas, los labios, y se estremeció. Por fin, los suaves labios tocaron brevemente su mejilla. "Adiós, Harry."

"Adiós." Salió por la puerta. Estaba extrañamente feliz. Podría deberse solo al whisky, pero de alguna manera no lo creía.

***La frase original es "The expense of spirit in a waste of shame is lust in action." Aparece en un soneto de Shakespeare, y no sabía muy bien cómo traducirla al español. Creo que se refiere a que la lujuria, el sexo por sexo, sin amor, es una pérdida de tiempo.**

**** Se está refiriendo a la misma frase del soneto.**

***** En el original dice "Potter, I mind". Harry se refiere a que Snape ha batido un récord en hacerlo sentir mal, porque solo ha empleado tres palabras para lograrlo.**

****** En el original dice "I don´t care to be a notch on your broomstick". A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea sobre cómo traducirlo, ni una expresión equivalente en español.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Parte II: Entretiempo

Harry cogió la pluma y miró el pergamino. Escribió "Querido" y se detuvo. "Querido Snape", aunque esa era la forma en que trataba al hombre en sus pensamientos, no parecía el tono adecuado de dirigirse a él. "Estimado profesor" estaba claramente fuera de discusión. "Querido Severus" parecía increíblemente presuntuoso. Pero había llamado al hombre así a la cara y no le había puesto impedimento. Todo bien.

"Querido Severus," Harry no sabía cómo continuar su carta. _¿Estoy solo como el infierno y deseando tener un amigo aquí? ¿Estoy agotado por el entrenamiento, el Quidditch profesional es la muerte? O, ¿me encantaría pasar un buen rato y echar un polvo regularmente?_

Dejó la pluma con un suspiro. Había esperado unas buenas seis semanas antes de decidirse a enviar una lechuza. No, eso no había sido fácil para él. Había querido mandarle una lechuza el día que dejó Hogwarts. Había esperado las seis semanas para que Snape no pensara que era un adolescente desesperado. Aunque lo era. En cualquier caso, parecía que le iba a tomar otras seis semanas escribir la maldita carta, y para ese momento Snape ya se habría olvidado por completo de él. Snape habría comenzado a salir con otra persona, probablemente un joven y guapo asistente de laboratorio. Le llegaría la carta y la tiraría sin abrir cuando no reconociera la letra. No, la abriría y se reiría con el guapo asistente ... Harry se sintió miserable durante un rato, dándole vueltas a esto.

"Querido Severus." La pluma escribió de forma automática en el pergamino. `Parece que estás escribiendo una carta. ¿Te gustaría algo de ayuda?' Aunque Harry estaba tentado a garabatear «sí», sabía que eso terminaría siendo desastre. 'NO', escribió con firmeza. La pluma se agitó tristemente y desapareció la frase.

"Espero que lo estés pasando bien" - pero no podía imaginarse a Snape disfrutando de nada. Ni siquiera parecía disfrutar de los desastres más catastróficos en Pociones de Neville. Empezó de nuevo. "Espero que las cosas te vayan bien en Whiztel. ¿Estás investigando algo interesante?" Dios, sonaba estúpido. Como si volviera a tener doce años y estuviera escribiendo a un amigo por correspondencia de Beauxbatons. Tachó la última oración. "Espero que las cosas te vayan bien en Whiztel, y que el trabajo sea más satisfactorio que enseñar" - demasiado sarcástico, incluso considerando que le estaba escribiendo a Snape - "Espero que las cosas te vayan bien en Whiztel, y que tu trabajo te presente una serie de desafíos satisfactorios".

_Todo bien. Comentario obligatorio sobre la otra persona, controlado. Continuamos con_ : "El Quidditch profesional es asombroso. Pasamos diez horas al día practicando o entrenando. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en la sala de pesas", no, eso sonaba como si se estuviera jactando de sus músculos. Harry estaba asombrado por los rápidos cambios en su cuerpo, pero eso no significaba que Snape fuera a estarlo también, aunque Harry lo deseara… Se sumergió en otra fantasía más placentera. "Pasamos diez horas al día practicando o entrenando. Como reserva, practico contra los jugadores principales del equipo. ***** Es "humillante". Vergonzoso. Lamentable. "Humillante" ******. Harry estaba satisfecho con este término.

_Segundo aspecto de una carta, descripción del trabajo, comprobado_. Siguiente: "Decidí compartir piso con una de las otras jugadoras de reserva, Amaryll Canasta. Es cazadora. Cada uno tiene su propia habitación" - se notaba demasiado desesperado en dejar claro que él y Amaryll no estaban follando. Lo tachó. "El piso es espacioso y hasta ahora la convivencia está funcionando bien". Esto era una descripción precisa, ya que Amaryll pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en clubes, o durmiendo, cuando se molestaba en volver a casa.

_Descripción de la situación doméstica, comprobado_. Pensó que se suponía que debía pasar al reino de lo emocional a continuación, de acuerdo con las instrucciones de escritura de cartas que les habían dado en el curso suplementario de etiqueta de quinto año que Hermione les había hecho tomar a él y a Ron, murmurando algo sobre 'bárbaros de Gryffindor. ' "Yo estoy". Se detuvo. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba feliz? ¿Triste? ¿Solo? Sí, lo estaba. Pero escribir todos esos adjetivos solo lo haría sonar como un chiflado, aún más de lo que Snape probablemente pensaba que estaba. "Estoy aprendiendo mucho". Una explosión de honestidad se apoderó de él. "Odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón. Necesitaba averiguar sobre la vida fuera de Hogwarts. Vivir en el mundo mágico, y no solo luchar por él, me está abriendo los ojos".

Harry decidió finalizar la carta. Se le presentó un nuevo dilema. _¿Amor, Harry?_ No. _¿Tuyo?_ Eso probablemente se podía incluir en "promesas implícitas". _¿Saludos? ¿Un cordial saludo?_ Con eso parecería un director de funeraria. Se rindió y firmó solo con su nombre.

Miró el pergamino. Era un desastre, lleno de frases garabateadas y palabras tachadas. Suspiró y lo pasó a limpio esmeradamente, escribió su dirección y lo ató a la pata de Hedwig. "Severus Snape," le indicó a la lechuza. Ella lo miró con aparente sorpresa. "Sí, lo sé, pero lo digo en serio." Abrió la ventana y ella salió volando. Harry miró su reloj. Le había llevado dos horas y veinte minutos escribir la maldita carta.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La respuesta llegó ocho días después, cuando Harry casi había perdido la esperanza. Estaba en el entrenamiento cuando el búho desconocido pasó volando y dejó caer la carta, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de la Snitch y permitiendo que el Buscador principal ******* la atrapara. Casi no le importó. Guardó la carta dentro de su túnica y voló hacia abajo para la reprimenda diaria por parte de la entrenadora. Estúpido... ciego... lento... Sólo escuchó a medias hasta que la entrenadora Whippet gritó: "¡No merecen la pena los galeones que te pagamos por ser nuestra mimada celebridad! Si no fuera por la publicidad que recibimos, serías un auror en prácticas y date por satisfecho! " Harry se puso firme y miró a su alrededor. Un par de sus compañeros de equipo asintieron. Mas, sin embargo, parecían avergonzados. Uno se inclinó hacia él y le susurró: "Solo ignórala. A ella le gusta atacar en los puntos débiles de la gente". Harry solo quería escaparse de allí y leer su carta. Se preocuparía por los comentarios de Whippet más tarde.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin estaba de regreso en su piso. Sacó la carta y la miró. "Harry Potter". Vio la letra que había escrito tantos comentarios mordaces en sus ensayos de Pociones. Abrió la misiva con manos temblorosas.

"Querido Harry,

Recibí tu carta, aunque estaba un poco aplastada. Tu lechuza se mostró reacia a entregármela. Sin embargo, conseguí que me la diera tras pagarle. ********

Miró a Hedwig y leyó esa parte en voz alta. Ella se mostró culpable en su percha.

"El laboratorio de pociones, como debería haberme imaginado, ha estado bajo la dirección de incompetentes. Arreglar las cosas para que funcionen eficientemente y volver a capacitar al personal para que desempeñen sus tareas al nivel que lo deberían haber hecho ha exigido una gran parte de mi tiempo. Hubiera escrito antes ... "La boca de Harry se abrió ante esta afirmación. "... pero mi asistente rivaliza con Longbottom en estupidez. Como es sobrino de un director de Whiztel, debo seguir sufriendo su total incapacidad para llevar a cabo las tareas más simples". Harry soltó una risita. "Whiztel está cerca de la casa de mi familia, así que he regresado allí por el momento. Como mi familia directa está muerta" -esto sonó un poco cruel- "Tengo un mínimo de paz y tranquilidad aquí. Un cambio agradable". Esto era más reconfortante, al estilo de Snape. "Que yo recuerde, nunca antes has admitido que yo tuviera razón en algo. La novedad ha sido muy gratificante". Y finalizaba con "Severus Snape". ¿Una indirecta a la carta de Harry? ¿O la misma incapacidad paralizante para encontrar la despedida adecuada?

Harry releyó la carta. No podía creer que hubiera esperado OCHO DÍAS para una perorata sobre el trabajo de Snape. ¡Y el hombre se había saltado por completo el reino de lo emocional! El comentario sarcástico sobre la novedad gratificante no contaba como emocional. Volvió a leer la carta. Y otra vez. La olió, pero si alguna vez había olido a menta / limón, el aroma había desaparecido. Finalmente, la guardó bajo llave en el cajón de su escritorio. Luego la sacó y volvió a leerla.

De repente, oyó un golpe en su puerta. Guardó la carta rápidamente. "¿Harry?" Amaryll apareció apoyada en el marco de la puerta. "¿Quieres salir con nosotros esta noche?"

Ir a un club muggle con Amaryll y su grupo de amigos, o quedarse en el piso meditando sobre la carta de Snape y los comentarios de "celebridad" de Whippet. "Está bien. Me voy a cambiar."

"¡Ooh! ¡Te ayudaré a elegir algo de ropa!" Amaryll entró y abrió la puerta de su armario. "¡Por las bolas de Merlín! ¡No hay nada aquí!" Sacó un cajón de la cómoda. "Mierda, Harry, pensé que usabas tu equipo de Quidditch todo el tiempo porque te gustaba." Ella miró su reloj. "Tenemos tiempo para ir de compras".

Harry se encontró siendo arrastrado a un centro comercial muggle. Amaryll se había convertido en un verdadero torbellino. Ella notó su asombro y confesó: "Si el Quidditch no funciona, me dedicaré a ser personal shopper. Los magos realmente necesitan a alguien como yo. Muy pocos tienen sentido del estilo. Ahora pruébate estos".

Harry se sometió a sus atenciones. Ella fue sorprendentemente eficaz. En poco menos de una hora tenía varias bolsas grandes de ropa nueva. Sin embargo, Harry puso el límite en sus gafas. Una vez había probado un hechizo ocularis en sus ojos y le había resultado imposible ver la Snitch (un fenómeno psicológico común, le había explicado Hermione, o lo había intentado). Pero dejó que Amaryll lo vistiera con unos pantalones negros holgados que brillaban levemente y una camiseta ajustada de color gris oscuro con el mismo efecto de destello. Le puso gomina en el pelo para que algunos mechones resaltaran a propósito en lugar de accidentalmente, y una vez estuvo satisfecha, le indicó que ya estaba listo.

El atuendo funcionó asombrosamente bien. Tres horas después, Harry estaba bailando con una mujer que no tenía la menor idea de quién era "Harry Potter" y aparentemente quería estar con él de todos modos. Se recordó a sí mismo enviar una lechuza a Dean y Hermione dándoles las gracias por las lecciones de baile muggle que habían impartido en la sala común de Gryffindor el año pasado, a pesar de que en aquel momento habían sido vergonzosas.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro horas después de eso, Harry se dio la vuelta y miró el reloj. De nuevo. Habían pasado dieciséis minutos desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Eso hacía una hora completa desde que se había acostado con la mujer con la que bailó toda la noche, quien había procedido a acurrucarse junto a él y tratar de entablar conversación. Él había fingido estar dormido y ella se había quedado dormida muy pronto. Se sentó.

"¿Mm?" Mierda, la chica se estaba despertando. "¿Harry?"

Harry intentó recordar su nombre. "Helena. Tengo que irme."

"Mm ... Quédate un rato." Su mano se aferró a su pierna. Harry se apartó, se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse.

"No, yo tengo-" _Piensa, Potter_. "Una reunión temprano mañana." Lo que era bastante cierto. La práctica de quidditch comenzaba a las ocho.

"¿Quizás podríamos quedar para almorzar? ¿Cenar?" Ella estaba completamente despierta para este momento.

"Bueno, yo-"

"¿Por qué no me das tu número? Te llamaré."

Harry se estaba desesperando. Se inclinó sobre ella y le tomó la cara entre las manos. "Helena. Vete. A. Dormir." Fue una sugerencia mágica. Ella se durmió instantáneamente y Harry apagó la luz al salir.

Se dio una larga ducha en su piso. Había obedecido a Snape, pero sentía lo que había hecho como una traición hacia el hombre. De alguna manera, no pensó que este episodio en particular llegaría a la siguiente carta.

***En el texto original "As a reserve I practice against the firts-string team". No sabía bien a que se refería el término First-string, pero intuyo que son los jugadores que no pertenecen a la reserva.**

**** En el original, primero escribe el término "Humiliating" y después el término "Humbling". He traducido ambos como "humillante" porque en español prácticamente significan lo mismo.**

***** Vuelve a aparecer el término "first-string seeker".**

** **** En el original aparece "Despite what she may have tried to communicate to you, however, I did pay her".  ** **No sabía muy bien cómo traducir la frase, creo que también puede significar, que a pesar de que Hedwig intente fingir lo contrario, le pagó por ella, no la dejó irse sin nada.**


	3. Capítulo 3

III. Un breve interludio de Snape

Severus Snape bebía su whisky con cansancio. El trabajo de Whiztel era mucho más agotador de lo que le había dicho a Harry en sus cartas. Hojeó el correo distraídamente. Trabajo, trabajo, una invitación a dar una conferencia en Durmstrang, eso podría ser interesante; algunos folletos de nuevas empresas de pociones; Corazón de bruja _, ¿qué diablos?_ Definitivamente él no se había suscrito a semejante desperdicio de pergamino. Snape cogió la revista. Al abrirla se encontró con una foto de Harry luciendo despeinado y, bueno, adorable. "Harry Potter, ¿Salvador del Mundo Mágico y Reserva de Quidditch?" De la revista cayó una nota. "Para tu disfrute. RL." Snape suspiró. No sabía si le gustaba el extraño nuevo sentido del humor de Lupin. Harry le sonrió tímidamente desde la foto, luego se sonrojó. Snape se apresuró a beber un poco más de whisky y centró su atención en el texto.

"CB (la revista corazón de bruja) logró concertar un almuerzo con Harry Potter en el Caldero Chorreante hace pocos días. La modesta celebridad llegó rápidamente y respondió cortésmente a los diversos fanáticos y simpatizantes que lo recibieron en el camino a nuestra mesa. Mientras comía pollo asado y ensalada (la entrenadora Winifred Whippet ha puesto a las avispas a dieta sin carbohidratos), habló sobre su nueva vida.

CB: ¿Cómo encuentras el Quidditch profesional?

HP: Obviamente, es mucho más intenso y exigente que el nivel amateur. Me siento muy afortunado de tener esta oportunidad.

CB: Winifred Whippet es conocida por sus diatribas en el vestuario y por insultar a sus jugadores. ¿Cómo ha estado tratando al niño que vivió?

HP: La entrenadora Whippet es una mujer muy exitosa. No me atrevería a cuestionar sus métodos, porque funcionan. [Potter se negó a responder más preguntas sobre Whippet.]

CB: ¿Sientes decepción porque aún eres un jugador de la reserva?

HP: Tengo mucho que aprender. Floris [Thrimblemere, el buscador principal de las Avispas] es un jugador prodigioso. No estoy a su nivel.

CB: ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que los lectores de CB te hayan votado recientemente como "El mago que más necesita un cambio de imagen"?

HP: [risas] ¿Lo hicieron? Tendré que decírselo a mi compañera de piso. [Potter comparte piso con su compañera de equipo Amaryll Canasta.] Me ha llevado de compras varias veces.

CB: ¿Qué hay de los rumores que te unen a ti y Canasta románticamente?

HP: Falsos. Amaryll es una persona encantadora, pero solo somos amigos.

CB: Entonces, ¿qué hay de tu vida personal? ¿Alguna bruja o mago especial?

HP: Mi vida personal es personal.

CB: ¿Eso significa que sí?

HP: Significa ... [Potter hizo una pausa.] que es personal. Un almuerzo delicioso. Gracias.

Snape miró la foto de Harry. "No te gustó mucho la entrevistadora, ¿verdad? Pero lograste responder con tacto en algunos puntos". Los ojos increíblemente verdes lo fulminaron con la mirada. Snape sonrió levemente. Saludó a Harry con su vaso y bebió el resto de su whisky.


	4. Capítulo 4

IV. ¿Es una cita?

Harry leyó la carta una última vez.

"Querido Severus, El equipo jugará contra los Tornados de Tutshill en tres semanas. Te adjunto dos entradas y pases para el vestuario por si te apetece venir a verlo. Siéntete libre de traer a alguien". Se había angustiado mucho al tratar de escribir esa última palabra. 'Amigo', realmente no podía imaginarse a Snape con amigos. "Conocido" dejaba muy claro que no podía imaginarse a Snape con amigos. Definitivamente no quería que el hombre trajera una 'cita' o un 'compañero'. Por todo ello, al final opto por un neutral `alguien`. "Entiendo que su trabajo continúa ocupando la mayor parte de su tiempo, así que, si lo desea, simplemente entregue las entradas a alguien que pueda usarlas". Intentó no parecer demasiado necesitado de su presencia. Terminó la carta firmando con su nombre y la envió. Hedwig había dejado de mirarlo con recelo después de la tercera carta. Ahora se respondían con decorosos intervalos de seis días. Pero Hedwig tenía una nota atada a su pata cuando regresó más tarde ese mismo día. "Harry-Gracias por las entradas. Haré todo lo posible por asistir. Severus." Dio un grito y se tapó la boca con la mano antes de que Whippet le cantara las cuarenta nuevamente por recibir correo personal en el campo.

No llegaron más cartas antes de El Juego, como Harry había comenzado a llamarlo en su cabeza. Incluso llegó a jugar durante quince minutos cuando Floris tuvo que abandonar el partido porque se había fracturado el codo. No atrapó la Snitch. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin atrapar una snitch que estaba empezando a olvidar cómo se sentía, revoloteando contra su mano apretada. Pero al menos el Buscador de los tornados tampoco la atrapó. Eso no impidió que Whippet le regañara una vez regresó al banquillo, tras devolver a Floris al partido con el codo completamente curado.

Después del partido, recién duchado, salió del vestuario con sus compañeros. Los reporteros de `Quidditch News´ y la sección de deportes de El Profeta los rodearon. Harry miró a su alrededor con esperanza y vio a Snape. De pie a un lado, inexpresivo. Solo. No, estaba con un enano. No, un niño. Harry trataba de comprender qué hacia Snape con un niño. Sus ojos regresaron al rostro de Snape. Parecía casi exactamente el mismo de siempre: severo, intimidante, imponente. _Bueno, idiota, solo han pasado cinco meses_. Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía respirar.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?" Floris gruñó.

"Um ..." Harry no se molestó en contestar. Se abrió paso entre la multitud.

"Harry." Oyó la voz oscura. El hombre seguía sin cambiar de expresión.

Él sonrió. "Hola." Miró al niño. Era una niña, de unos nueve años. Ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Adornando su cuello se encontraba una bufanda con los colores del equipo, y estaba agarrando un papel con la programación. Miró a Snape.

"Miranda es la hija de un compañero. Miranda, ¿puedo presentarle al señor Harry Potter? Señor Potter, la señorita Miranda Quentin."

Harry se inclinó y estrechó la mano de Miranda de forma solemne. La niña se quedó sin palabras. "¿Te gustaría conocer al resto del equipo?" Ella asintió frenéticamente. Harry volvió a mirar al grupo de periodistas que se dispersaba. Floris los miraba abiertamente a él y a Snape. Mierda, esa entrevistadora idiota de Corazón de Buja también estaba allí, también observándolos. Su cara era de completa satisfacción. En el próximo número de la revista seguramente aparecería algo acerca de la hija secreta de él y Snape. ***** La mirada sardónica en los ojos de Snape lo tranquilizó, y llevó a Miranda a conocer al equipo. Los jugadores firmaron el papel que llevaba la chica en la mano, y en la mirada de la pequeña niña se veía reflejado la emoción que sintió por este acto. Snape permaneció en el lugar donde Harry lo vio por primera vez durante todo el tiempo, mientras lanzaba a la reportera de Corazón de Bruja que se estaba acercando a él una mirada de _`Tu sola presencia me amarga la vida, así que te sugiero que te vayas antes de que te convierta en un montón de cenizas ennegrecidas´_. Harry regresó con una Miranda radiante. Él y Snape se observaron por largo tiempo.

"Necesito llevar de vuelta a la señorita Quentin con sus padres". Una pausa. Snape estaba inusitadamente indeciso. Harry esperó a que continuara hablando. "Quizás, si no tienes otros planes, te gustaría cenar conmigo. En mi casa."

Harry asintió. Sintió que, al igual que Miranda, se había quedado sin palabras. Snape le entregó un papelito. La dirección. "Puedes entrar por flu o aparecerte ******. A las siete en punto". Era una orden, no una sugerencia. Harry asintió de nuevo. Snape le hizo una seña a Miranda y se marchó. Ella corrió tras él, volviéndose un breve instante para decir adiós con la mano a Harry. Él le devolvió el gesto. Su mano se sentía débil.

\-------------------------------------

Llegó a la casa de Snape a la hora acordada. Decidió aparecerse en su puerta, ya que salir de la chimenea de Snape cubierto de hollín y cayendo al suelo no le parecía una buena forma de comenzar una cita. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía si era una cita. No tenía ni idea de lo que significaba esta comida. Levantó la mano para llamar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera oscura.

"Harry. Noté tu presencia. Pasa." Siguió a Snape al vestíbulo de entrada, y, desde allí fue conducido a una gran sala de estar. Allí estaba el familiar sofá de terciopelo verde. Snape le entregó una copa de vino y le señaló una pequeña mesa para dos.

"Comeremos aquí, si no te importa."

La cena fue servida por un elfo doméstico asombrosamente silencioso. Claramente la criatura había sido entrenada por Snape. Comieron en silencio, solo haciendo algunos comentarios sobre la comida, la casa de Snape y el partido. El elfo recogió los platos. Snape se puso de pie y señaló el sofá. Harry se sentó obedientemente y comenzó a contemplar el fuego. Un vaso de whisky apareció frente a él, y el joven bebió un sorbo.

Snape lo miraba con su rostro serio. Harry percibía en él un halo desconocido de vacilación. No se había sentado en el sofá con Harry, sino en el sillón contiguo. Harry decidió romper el silencio.

"No sé qué decir", se escuchó confesar Harry. _Maravilloso_. _Otra vez demostrando mi elocuencia_. ******* Pero los labios de Snape se crisparon, en su versión de una sonrisa.

"No necesitas decir nada", dijo el hombre en un murmullo tranquilizador. "Yo simplemente…" Se interrumpió de repente. "Jugaste bien hoy".

"No", dijo Harry con disgusto, "jugué como una mierda. Solo estoy en el equipo porque soy famoso". Santo Dios, estaba en modo confesión en toda regla. Pero las palabras seguían saliendo por su boca, sin poder detenerlas. "Me usan para dar publicidad al equipo, pero como detesto las entrevistas, eso no está funcionando tan bien. Creo que me van a echar". Ni siquiera se había percatado de eso hasta que lo dijo.

De nuevo percibió el extraño titubeo de Snape. "Puede que mi presencia hoy haya empeorado las cosas." El hombre llenó de nuevo su vaso hasta arriba. "Winifred Whippet nunca me ha tenido mucho aprecio." Dio un trago a su bebida. "Su hermano fue asesinado por los Mortífagos. Antes de que tú nacieras."

La cabeza de Harry se alzó bruscamente.

"No, yo no era uno de ellos. Pero ..." Snape hizo una pausa. "Es algo que debías saber. Eh. Ser visto conmigo podría dañar tu imagen." Después, añadió con una voz muy tranquila. "No debería haber venido hoy. Pero…" Se detuvo abruptamente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. "Pero…" _querías verme, querías verme, querías verme. Por favor, que sea eso_.

"Pero lo hice."

_Bien_. Harry bebió un poco de whisky para disimular su decepción. "Fuiste absuelto por el Ministerio." Esto ocurrió en un indulto general que había incluido tanto a Sirius como a Remus, aunque nadie le había dicho exactamente el motivo por el que Remus necesitaba ser indultado. "Estabas luchando a mi lado cuando matamos a Voldemort." Y la Marca Tenebrosa se había desvanecido de la piel de Snape. El hombre había caído de rodillas agarrándose el brazo y haciendo un sonido extraño que podría haber sido una risa o un sollozo...

"La gente recuerda lo que quiere recordar", dijo inexpresivamente. "La mayoría tiene problemas con la complejidad. Son como niños. Por eso…" Se interrumpió de nuevo.

Harry estaba sentado en el borde del sofá. "¿Por eso qué?"

Snape suspiró. "Por eso yo era el malo cuando eras un niño". Hizo una pausa. "Necesitabas etiquetas".

Harry estuvo pensando sobre eso un largo tiempo. En cierto modo, había sido reconfortante dividir su mundo entre el bien y el mal. "Sí. Lo hice. Las necesitaba."

Percibió otro movimiento de labios por parte del mayor, en una de sus características sonrisas. Harry tuvo un repentino recuerdo de la suavidad de esos labios contra su boca, contra su mejilla. Snape hizo un pequeño ruido. Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente los labios del otro hombre y apartó sus ojos de ellos rápidamente.

"Será mejor que te vayas ahora." Snape hablaba con una voz suave.

"Pero yo-" Harry se detuvo. _No supliques, no supliques_. _Ni siquiera preguntes_. "Vale." Se puso de pie de mala gana. Snape lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí se miraron el uno al otro durante un minuto.

Harry extendió su mano y Snape la tomó entre las suyas.

"Harry." El mayor la apretó brevemente con sus largos dedos y la soltó. El más joven sintió un leve hormigueo.

Mientras se desaparecía, se llevó la mano que Snape le había tocado a la cara. Un aroma a menta / limón llegó a su nariz. Sonrió.

** *En el original dice "The next issue would probably have something about his and Snape´s love child".  ** **He buscado y "love child" es literalmente como los periodistas se refieren a un hijo nacido de un affair (de una aventura) entre dos personas, pero estas no están casadas. Creo que es lo que en español se denominaría "bastardo". Como este término me suena mal, he decidido llamarla "hija secreta".**

** ** En el original dice "You may floo in, or fly".  ** **No entiendo muy bien la expresión. Como poner que podía entrar volando me sonó raro, decidí sustituirlo por la aparición.**

** *** En el original "Another suave momento from the Potter corner".  ** **Creo haber entendido el contexto, pero ni idea de cómo sería la frase literal en castellano, así que me he tomado la libertad de traducirlo a mi manera jajaja.**


	5. Capítulo 5

Parte V. Prensa sensacionalista

Tres días después, cuando Harry entró al vestuario para cambiarse antes del entrenamiento, un extraño silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras se acercaba a su taquilla.

_Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Había una hoja de papel pegada en su casillero, claramente arrancada del último número de Corazón de Bruja. ¡La perra de la periodista había traído una cámara! "El chico que vivió con su amante mortífago" el titular destacaba, y bajo él había una foto de Harry y Snape, como prueba de lo mencionado. Snape lucía igual que de costumbre; su rostro severo mirando fijamente a Harry, quien estaba, _¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA!_ Mirando a Snape con una expresión extraordinariamente idiota en su rostro. Al menos la foto no tenía movimiento. O al menos eso había creído, porque mientras pensaba esto, vio como su imagen extendía una mano hacia Snape, y este último la tomaba con la suya, de la misma forma que lo hizo después de la cena. No podía confundirse con un apretón de manos. Harry comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra su taquilla. Sorprendentemente, esto lo relajó un poco.

Amaryll le tocó el hombro brevemente. "Harry, basta. Cámbiate. Es hora de entrenar."

Obedeció sin pensar, y se arrastró al campo. Tenía que enviarle una lechuza a Snape. Tenía que hablar con Ron y Hermione. Lo iban a matar. Oh, Dios, Sirius. Tenía que-

"¡Potter! ¡Arriba!"

Tenía que olvidarse de ello y dedicarse al entrenamiento. Sorprendentemente, el joven atrapó la Snitch, pero Whippet estaba de muy mal humor y le regañó de todos modos. Cuando terminó su reprimenda, gritó: "¡Y mantén tu vida personal fuera de mi vestuario, pequeño pervertido!"

Si en lugar de a él le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona, Harry se hubiera reído cuando las cabezas de sus compañeros de equipo se giraron para observarlo todas a la vez, como una sola. En lugar de reír, se enfureció abruptamente. "¡Oye! ¡No fui yo quien pegó ese artículo en mi taquilla! ¡Además, querías publicidad!"

Whippet se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos. Hasta ahora, todo lo que Harry se había atrevido a responderle había sido: "Sí, entrenadora". La mujer se recuperó de su asombro rápidamente. "¡No publicidad sobre tus repugnantes aventuras fuera del campo! ¡Hay una cláusula en tu contrato, lo sabes! ¡Esto es motivo para el despido!"

Harry quería gritar que él y Snape ni siquiera estaban saliendo aún, pero no quería dejar entrever nada más sobre su vida personal. "Demuéstralo", dijo en su lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que varias personas parecían impresionadas. A estas alturas, cualquier persona que se hubiera atrevido a responder así a Whippet ya tendría la lengua atada a causa de su segundo hechizo favorito. Se rumoreaba que el primero era un hechizo de castración.

"¿Qué?"

"Mis 'aventuras'. Tendrás que demostrar que me he involucrado con él. Y- "hizo una pausa y se lo pensó mejor, pero la gente del equipo lo odiaba de todos modos, así que qué demonios. "Y tendrás que demostrar que estoy haciendo algo peor que mis compañeros". Varios de los jóvenes se miraron fijamente los pies, incluida Amaryll. Se sentía como un idiota por hacer sentir mal a su compañera, pero lograría que, si Whippet lo echaba, fuera por su talento, o por la falta de él, no como castigo por coger a Snape de la mano.

"¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Esta reunión ha terminado!"

_Una menos, quedan dos_. Cuando volvió al piso que compartía con Amaryll, se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba evitando deliberadamente. El joven escribió a Snape rápidamente, sin molestarse demasiado en su redacción. "Querido Severus, te adjunto un recorte de Corazón de Bruja por si no lo has visto aún. Una vez más, tenías razón. Whippet estaba furiosa. Debería haber quedado contigo en otro lugar, pero- "Se paró a pensar. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? De alguna forma había sabido que quedar con Snape frente a todo el equipo pondría en evidencia lo que fuera que existía entre ellos; si es que tenían algo. Pero Snape también lo sabía y había venido de todos modos. _Interesante_. "Pero no parecía que tuviera mucha importancia. Lo siento si esto te causa problemas. Conseguí que Whippet diera su brazo a torcer". Miró pensativo su pluma y añadió: "En mi opinión, mereció la pena". Finalizó la carta añadiendo su nombre al final y la mandó con Hedwig antes de que pudiera pensar más en ello.

Finalmente, se apareció en el piso de Ron y Hermione esa noche y fue recibido con una avalancha de preguntas. ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada? ¿Por qué Snape, de entre todas las personas? ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada? Los dejó despotricar hasta que ambos se callaron, mirándolo fijamente. Era perturbador ver como ambos iban adquiriendo los hábitos del otro. Harry suspiró.

"¿Puedo beber algo?"

Ron convocó una cerveza y el moreno se bebió la mitad de un trago. "Gracias." La pareja lo estaba mirando aún, esperando a que hablara.

"Nosotros no-no-"espetó finalmente, "No nos estamos acostando". Y se sonrojó. ¿Alguna vez podría hablar de ese tema sin sonrojarse? Al menos Ron y Hermione también parecían avergonzados. "El otro día fue la primera vez que lo vi desde que dejé la escuela. Pero nos carteábamos. Honestamente, no sé qué está pasando entre nosotros. Por eso no le dije nada a nadie".

"¿Te está acosando?" Preguntó Hermione. Oh. Probablemente eso sería lo que pensaría la mayoría de la gente.

"No. De hecho, él ... um ... Me rechazó. Algo así. Pero no realmente. Es difícil de explicar."

"Obviamente," dijo Ron. "Harry, yo no ... ¿Snape?"

Harry se encogió de hombros con impotencia. Ellos esperaron a que continuara. Quizás podría practicar con ellos, prepararse para el enfrentamiento con Sirius. "¿De verdad queréis que os lo cuente?"

Asintieron, aunque Hermione con un poco más de entusiasmo que Ron.

El moreno se bebió el resto de la cerveza. "Um. Bueno, ya sabéis, me empezó a gustar en quinto año". Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, añadió apresuradamente: "No de esa forma". Ron se relajó un poco. "Comencé a verlo mejor, conocer como es él realmente. Y luego, después de un tiempo ... "

"Bien, eso es suficiente," dijo Ron rápidamente. Harry sonrió.

Hermione lo estaba observando con su inquisitivo rostro. Cuando se lo proponía, la chica podía ser tan mala como Snape en el modo `interrogatorio de mortífago´. "Entonces, Harry, ¿cómo es él realmente?"

"¿Te refieres a qué veo en él?" El moreno levantó el vaso de cerveza vacío. Ron le consiguió otra. "Bueno, por un lado, es increíblemente valiente. No puedo ni imaginarme lo que hubiera sido tener que ir a encontrarme con Voldemort de forma regular, pero él lo hizo durante años. Además, es inteligente y divertido", dijo de mala gana.

"¿DIVERTIDO?" Los ojos de Ron parecían que se iban a salir de sus órbitas. Harry nunca había visto esta expresión en nadie.

"Bueno, ¿nunca tuvisteis ganas de reíros en Pociones? Y no solo de Crabbe y Goyle."

Ambos negaron con la cabeza en silencio.

De acuerdo, quizás Harry había sido el único que había encontrado graciosos algunos de los comentarios sarcásticos de Snape. Se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "Supongo que me siento bien cuando estoy con él." Bebió un poco de cerveza. Se había explicado lo mejor que había podido.

"Bueno. Sigo sin entenderlo, y no me gusta, pero al menos nos has explicado cómo llegaste a esto". ***** Ron se rio de repente, sorprendiendo a Harry. "¡Al menos no es Malfoy!"

"Oh, Ron, ¡eso es repugnante!" Hermione lo acompañó en su risa. De repente se puso seria. "¿Tú-qué quieres, Harry?"

El moreno suspiró. "Buena pregunta. Creo que quiero-" miró al suelo. Era más fácil hablar con la alfombra. "Quiero estar con él. Pero yo-nosotros ..." Comenzó de nuevo. "No estoy seguro de lo que quiere, y no hemos hablado mucho de ello".

Lo miraron fijamente ambos al unísono de nuevo, de esa forma perturbadora. ******

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora?" Preguntó Harry. "Traje entradas para los próximos partidos, por si podéis pillaros el día libre en el trabajo". Esto logró distraer a Ron, aunque Hermione siguió mirándolo pensativa. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que después de todo, la conversación no había sido tan horrible como temía.

***En el original dice “I still don´t understand it, and I don´t like it, but I know how you get”. No sabía muy bien cómo traducirlo, aunque creo que Ron se refiere a que, aunque no le guste o lo entienda, puede llegar a comprender cómo su amigo ha llegado a sentir algo por su profesor, por los motivos que Harry les da.**

**** Se refiere a que se ve de nuevo cómo cada uno está adquiriendo las costumbres del otro.**


	6. Chapter 6

Parte VI. Regalos y presencia

Harry miró su calendario. El Quidditch `All-Star Break´ ***** y el Día de San Valentín se encontraban en el mismo período de dos semanas. No había visto a Snape desde su-lo que fuera-a principios de noviembre. Habían continuado enviándose lechuzas, con las mismas cartas ligeramente forzadas, a intervalos regulares. Whippet y sus compañeros de equipo se habían calmado un poco cuando se hizo evidente que Snape no iba a actuar como una típica groupie. Harry se divirtió durante unos minutos con la imagen de un Snape locamente enamorado arrastrándose detrás del equipo, incluso horneando pastelitos para sus jugadores favoritos. No, preparando pociones especiales. El calendario seguía allí cuando abandonó su divertida fantasía. También continuaba delante suya su trozo de pergamino.

"Querido Severus, El Quidditch `All-Star Break´ transcurrirá del 5 de febrero al 19 de febrero. Como no voy a participar, tengo dos semanas libres. Quizás podríamos vernos en algún momento." Eso sonaba bien. No se dio cuenta hasta que Hedwig se hubo marchado de que, en lugar de con su firma habitual, había terminado la carta con "Tuyo, Harry".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seis días después, Harry encontró dos cartas esperándolo cuando regresó a su piso. Primero abrió la de Snape. "Querido Harry, si quieres, quizá te gustaría pasar algún tiempo en mi casa. Tendré que trabajar, pero mi horario se ha estabilizado un poco desde que el sobrino del director fue reasignado a otro departamento después de mis múltiples solicitudes y pude contratar a un asistente un poco menos estúpido. Del 9 al 17 de febrero sería el periodo en el que tu visita causaría menor alboroto". ¡Menor alboroto! Como si Harry fuera un niño malcriado. Pero quizás Snape todavía lo viera así… "Me gustaría verte." Harry sonrió. "Tuyo, Severus."

Su corazón se aceleró. Volvió a leer la carta, la dejó a un lado y abrió la otra.

"Querido Harry, sé que falta poco para el Quidditch `All-Star Break´ y me pregunto si te gustaría quedarte con Remus y conmigo por unos días. Nos encantaría verte; han pasado siglos". Los había visitado en Navidad, cinco semanas antes. No habían pasado siglos. Habían pasado _siglos_ desde que había visto a Snape. "Con amor, Sirius." Se recordó a sí mismo que debía agradecer nuevamente a Remus por ocultarle a su padrino varios ejemplares de Corazón de Bruja. Les envió una lechuza respondiendo que tenía otros planes, pero agradeciéndoles de todos modos; posteriormente, le mandó su respuesta a Snape aceptando su invitación; y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon para ir de compras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—No va bien—dijo Harry diez días después. Se encontraba almorzando con Ron y Hermione, algo que le agradaba, pero como estaba pasando sus vacaciones en la casa de Snape, había esperado estar metido en la cama del hombre en el mejor de los casos, sino al menos pasando el tiempo con él —. Por eso pensé en venir a veros. Está trabajando todo el día y la mitad de la noche. Algo sobre una emergencia repentina que ha surgido en el laboratorio. ¿Qué tipo de emergencia puedes tener en pociones, por el amor de Dios? —Suspiró y clavó el cuchillo al pez que había en su plato con furia—. Y estoy muy, muy cansado de esta dieta sin carbohidratos.

Ron intentaba mostrarse compasivo, pero estaba fallando notoriamente. Hermione lo estaba haciendo un poco mejor.

—¿Has podido hablar con él?

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de deciros, Herm. Apenas lo he visto desde que llegué hace cuatro días. Cuando me levanto ya se ha ido. Espero despierto a que vuelva, y cuando lo hace, entra a trompicones, se come la cena, toma un whisky conmigo, sin decir absolutamente una palabra, y se va a la cama. SOLO — añadió para ver si podía hacer sonrojar a Ron. Tuvo éxito.

Ron intentó vengarse.

—Al menos ahora sabes cómo sería vivir con él. Como ser un ama de casa muggle.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y comió su brócoli malhumorado.

—Lo que sea. Bueno, no quiero ocupar todo vuestro día libre, así que me marcharé en breve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salió sin gracia a través de la chimenea gigante de la sala de estar de Snape. Se encontró allí con un joven.

—Oh. Hola. Harry Potter, ¿no?

A veces realmente odiaba esa cicatriz. Se sacudió las cenizas antes de contestar.

—Si —respondió.

—Julian Whistleton. Soy el ayudante de laboratorio de Severus.

¡El guapo asistente! Alto, delgado, cabello rubio y ojos azules, y una sonrisa encantadora. Con hoyuelos. Harry comenzó a odiarlo al instante. ¿Y por qué estaba llamando a Snape "Severus"?

—Encantado de conocerte —murmuró Harry entre dientes.

Snape entró repentinamente en la habitación con una bandeja llena de viales.

—Julian, aquí está el-oh, Harry. Hola.

—Hola —Harry se había puesto de mal humor. Snape y el asistente comenzaron al instante en una conversación muy técnica sobre pociones. Harry solo podía entender alrededor del diez por ciento de ella. Se dejó caer en el sofá verde. ¿No estaba el asistente excesivamente cerca de Snape? La cabeza oscura se inclinó junto a la rubia mientras miraban los frascos. Como venganza, Harry se sacudió un poco más de hollín de su cabello, manchando el sofá.

—Harry, necesito volver al laboratorio. Te veré más tarde —Snape y el asistente salieron por la puerta antes de que Harry pudiera despedirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La hora de la cena llegó y se fue, sin que hubiera señales de Snape. Harry se dio por vencido y se fue a la cama. Un ruido como de un disparo lo despertó en algún momento de la madrugada. Oh, cierto. Había activado un hechizo para avisarlo cuando Snape. Se levantó, se puso su bata y fue a buscar al otro hombre.

Escuchó la música antes de ver a su exprofesor. Snape estaba sentado en su estudio casi a oscuras, escuchando música rock muggle. Escuchaba cantar una voz ronca y vagamente familiar.

// Caminas por las calles de esta ciudad

Viendo como todas las chicas se ven tan bonitas

Todas las caras sonrientes pasan de largo, sin importar cuánto lo intentes // ******

Harry se quedó quieto en el umbral. Vio que Snape tenía un vaso en la mano; sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su rostro por primera vez no mostraba ninguna máscara. Parecía exhausto, y triste.

// A veces vuelve ese viejo sentimiento perdido

A veces te golpea cuando te sientes deprimido

Es ese viejo sentimiento, cariño, el que te deprime,

El que te hace ir más lento. // *******

Snape abrió los ojos de repente. Sacudió la mano y la música dejó de sonar.

—Harry. Sé que estás ahí.

El joven entró cautelosamente en la habitación.

—¿Qué estabas escuchando?

El mayor permaneció un momento en silencio.

—Nada importante.

—Cierto. Por eso estás aquí a las ... —miró su reloj—, a las tres de la mañana, bebiendo y poniendo discos — se movió un poco para poder ver el rostro de Snape de nuevo, pero había colocado su máscara de vuelta. Harry suspiró—. Realmente desearía que hablaras conmigo.

Silencio de nuevo.

Harry esperó.

—Hablar contigo. ¿Sobre qué?

Ésta era su oportunidad. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía pensar en nada que decir? Quizás porque el tono de Snape sugería que no podía imaginarse hablando con Harry sobre cualquier cosa que fuera importante.

—Yo-cualquier cosa. Sobre trabajo. Sobre esa canción que estabas escuchando. Sobre por qué bebes whisky. ¡Sobre por qué me invitaste aquí para pasar la semana y luego ignorarme! —se dio cuenta de que sonaba irritado, pero no podía detenerse—. Pensé que vendría aquí para que nosotros ... para que pudiéramos ... —vaciló.

—¿Sí? Continúa, estoy fascinado —respondió el otro arrastrando las palabras. Un tono que no había escuchado a Snape, al menos no dirigido hacia él, desde que dejó la escuela. Desde la noche de su beso. Lo que parecía tan lejana ahora.

—Para que pudiéramos trabajar en nuestra relación —murmuró Harry. Esa frase podría haber aparecido en uno de los artículos más horribles de Corazón de Bruja.

—Nuestra relación —solo Snape podía hacer que dos palabras inocentes sonaran tan desagradables.

—¿Cómo lo llamas, entonces? —Harry no podía recordar si alguna vez antes había tenido la sensación de tener sueño y estar enojado al mismo tiempo. Era una nueva reacción que Snape había conseguido despertar en él.

—No la llamo de ninguna forma —susurró Snape. Tras eso bebió su whisky rápidamente y añadió: —Me voy a dormir. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo —y se levantó.

Harry notó como su ira amenazaba con desbordarse, y la logró controlar rápidamente. Una vez había perdido los estribos y había hecho explotar todos los cristales de la habitación en la que se encontraba. No quería que Snape viera una muestra de esa magnitud.

—Severus. Por favor — _genial, suplicaría en su lugar_.

Snape pasó junto a él.

—Harry. Déjalo para mañana a primera hora. De verdad, ahora no —el mayor se fue de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

Harry sentía que la había cagado y ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho. Y todavía estaba tremendamente enojado. De pronto se sentió atrapado. Regresó a su habitación distraídamente y se quedó allí mirando su maleta aún sin vaciar. Sacó el libro que le había comprado a Snape. Como un tonto enamorado, había traído un regalo de San Valentín. Puso "Pociones oscuras y sus antídotos" de Rotolibius Castellat, 1553, una de las únicas veintisiete copias conocidas en circulación, en la mesita junto a la ventana. Luego agarró la bolsa, fue a la sala de estar y regresó por la red flu a su piso. Le enviaría una lechuza a Sirius por la mañana, preguntando si aún podía ir de visita.

***El equivalente que he encontrado a este término, es en el baloncesto, el llamado “All-Star game”, que es un partido amistoso en el que juegan los mejores jugadores de la temporada. No sé si la autora se está refiriendo a esto.**

**** Walk down the streets of this city**

**see all the girls look so pretty**

**All the smiling faces go and pass you by**

**It don´t make a difference no matter how hard you try.**

***** Sometimes you get that old lost feeling**

**Sometimes it hits you when you´re feeling down.**

**It´s that old feeling honey brings you down**

**I said it makes you crawl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo queda un capítulo. He decidido poner los diálogos de la forma en que se haría en español porque la forma inglesa me pone nerviosa, creo que es algo que todos agradeceremos jajajaj.


	7. Chapter 7

Parte VII: Descubrimientos

Un día y medio después de abandonar la casa de Snape, Harry se encontraba volando en círculos alrededor de Sirius, quien había decidido sacar su moto.

—Mira, te ves genial ahí montado, ¡pero te estoy pateando el trasero! —gritó con regocijo por encima del ronroneo del motor y el rugido del viento impetuoso.

Sirius no estaba escuchando.

—Alguien está aquí —gritó el mayor. Sirius y Remus todavía mantenían en su hogar su complejo conjunto de protecciones y hechizos anti-aparición; la mayoría de la gente los habían retirado tras la muerte de Voldemort, pero Remus simplemente dijo: "Se quedan". Ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a la casa caminando. Cuando entraron en el salón, Sirius, quien iba un paso delante de Harry, se detuvo en seco. Harry chocó contra él.

—¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí? —la voz de Sirius mostraba lo enfurecido que se encontraba. Harry solo lo había escuchado hablar en ese tono unas cuantas veces antes, y generalmente siempre dirigido a- _oh no_. Estiró el cuello por encima de la amplia espalda de Sirius.

—Black. Diría que es un gusto verte, pero he hecho el voto de decir la verdad —Respondió el otro con voz profunda. Los ojos oscuros se dirigieron a Harry brevemente, y se volvieron ligeramente cálidos.

Harry empujó el cuerpo parado de Sirius.

—Hola —saludó el joven. Estaba tenso.

Tras él, escuchó a Sirius murmurar algo. Luego estalló:

—Remus, ¡está en nuestra casa! ¿Qué quiere de ti?

—Es a mí a quien busca —espetó Harry —. Um. Creo. ¿Y… por qué vendría para ver a Remus?"

Remus dejó de mirar a Sirius.

—Severus. ¿No se lo has contado?

Tras esta pregunta hubo un jaleo de voces: "¡Harry! ¿Snape va detrás de ti? Lo mataré. Yo lo mataré-" "Pensé ... Er. Pensé que tú se lo dirías. "¡Maldito bastardo!" "¿Decirme qué?” “Sirius, cálmate." "Tienes que ser tú quien se lo cuente". "¿Contarme qué?" "¡Tú… tú vas detrás de todos los que están en mi vida! ¿Por qué cojones no puedes simplemente mantenerte lejos?" "SIRIUS."

Harry estaba impresionado. Sabía lo difícil que era detener a su padrino cuando se estaba quejando de esa forma, y Remus lo había logrado con una sola palabra. Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá, todavía mirando a Snape.

—Pero, ¿decirme qué?

Snape y Remus se miraron el uno al otro. Una terrible sospecha comenzaba a aflorar a la superficie de la mente de Harry.

—Decirte que- —Sirius comenzó a murmurar con intención de vengarse.

—Sirius —Remus miró a su amante—. Ya es suficiente —acto seguido se volvió hacia Snape—. Tienes que contárselo. Ahora.

Las manos de Harry temblaban. Las cerró en un puño.

—Harry —Snape hizo el amago de acercarse un paso más a él, pero se contuvo—. Lupin y yo… Remus y yo… —Tragó. Harry sabía lo que se avecinaba. Fue como aquella vez que se cayó de la escoba en tercer año: sabía que se avecinaba el desastre, pero se sentía incapaz de hacer nada más que dejar que el viento lo empujara implacablemente hacia abajo —. Estábamos… juntos."

—¿Cuándo? —susurró Harry. Echó una ojeada rápida a Sirius. Su padrino irradiaba ira y tristeza en proporciones iguales—. ¿En la escuela?

—Harry. ¿Podríamos… discutir esto en otra parte? —Snape por fin se atrevió a dar ese paso hacia él.

Harry se humedeció los labios secos.

—No. Ahora. Aquí.

Remus se sentó en el sofá junto a Sirius, tomando una de sus manos con la suya.

—¿Fue cuando estabais en la escuela? —volvió a preguntar.

—Podría decirse —Snape parecía sumamente incómodo.

—Oh, no. No. No. No —Harry volvía a notar la sensación de caer de la escoba. No dejaba de negar como si así pudiera hacer que no fuera verdad.

—Sí —respondió el mayor en voz baja—. Fue cuando Remus era el profesor de DCAO.

—No. No. Oh, Dios —notó como su estómago se revolvía. Miró a Remus de repente—. Así que cuando te dije que Snape hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para conseguir ese puesto, solo tenía la parte de razón. Él hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para conseguir al profesor —el chico se llevó la mano a la boca y salió disparado del salón. Se las arregló para llegar al fregadero de la cocina antes de vomitar su desayuno.

Una mano acarició su espalda con ternura. Era Sirius. Harry metió la cabeza bajo el grifo. El agua se deslizó por su cara caliente. La mano lo siguió acariciando con un deje de vacilación. No sabía si podría ahogarse en el fregadero de la cocina. Parecía una causa de muerte poco digna para el Chico que Vivió. Escupió y se enderezó. Sirius le pasó una toalla y Harry enterró su rostro en ella.

—Harry. Todo… Todo va a estar bien.

El joven retiró la toalla de su cabeza. Sirius le acarició el cabello como si fuera un niño.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué estabas tan… — _cabreado. Indignado. Frenético_ —… molesto?

Sirius suspiró.

—Porque soy un idiota —. El animago sonrío sin entusiasmo —. No es ninguna sorpresa, ¿cierto?

—¿Ellos están… —No sabía lo que quería preguntar —. No lo entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? —soltó—. Yo estaba pasando las vacaciones en su casa antes de venir aquí. Él no me lo hubiera contado si no llega a ser por Remus.

Otro suspiro por parte de Sirius.

—Es... una historia muy larga. Y Snape… bueno. La mayor parte no me pertenece a mí contarlo —Sirius lo miró intensamente —. Por el amor de Dios, Harry. ¿Snape? —Se detuvo en seco. Fue capaz de ofrecer una notable demostración de autocontrol, pero ésta solo duró unos segundos—. ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡¿Acaso quieres volverme completamente loco?!"

Una ira reparadora recorrió a Harry.

—¡Esto no se trata de ti, Sirius! —se sintió culpable en el acto—. Lo siento. Ni siquiera sé… —susurró—, ni siquiera sé… — elevó la voz —, si esto… si yo… ¿te parecería bien?

Otro profundo suspiro.

—Con el tiempo supongo que sí.

Harry solo se quedó mirándolo. Sirius era un mentiroso pésimo.

—Bueno, probablemente no —se retractó—. Pero yo… lo intentaré. Es sólo que estoy en shock —Sirius acarició su cabello de nuevo—. Creo que siempre pensé que terminarías con uno de los Weasley.

—¡Ugh! —exclamó Harry sin pensar—. Quiero decir, son todos tan rojos. Y sonrosados —se estremeció—. No. ¡Qué asco!

Sirius se rio, y después se puso serio.

—Vamos. Deberíamos volver.

Mientras regresaban por el pasillo, Harry escuchó a Remus diciendo:

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que diga que lo siento? Puedo decirlo. Pero no lo siento por… —se interrumpió cuando Harry y Sirius se acercaron —. Harry. Yo… —se detuvo.

—Es… —el joven no fue capaz de decir que todo estaba bien. Miró a Snape —. Quiero hablar. ¿Puedes?

Snape se mostró agradecido.

—Sí. Sí. —respondió el hombre. Harry no se sintió tranquilo, pero sí un poco mejor —. Ven a casa conmigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regresaron por Flu. Harry se quedó quieto en el centro de la sala de estar, miró a Snape y luego se sentó en el sofá. Señaló el asiento junto a él. Snape dudó lo suficiente como para hacer que en el estómago de Harry se formara nuevamente un nudo. El mayor fue a buscar una botella de Macallan y dos vasos.

—Es temprano, pero…

Harry asintió. Aceptó su vaso y tomó un sorbo. Snape se sentó a su lado. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero no era uno incómodo.

—Harry. Esta puede ser… lo será. Será una… conversación difícil para mí. Pero quiero tenerla. Necesito tenerla.

Harry esperó a que continuara.

—Yo ... no sé cómo ... por dónde empezar —Snape le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía _ayúdame_.

Oh. Debería comenzar con algo fácil.

—¿Por qué viniste hoy?

Snape no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Encontré el libro esta mañana —dijo mientras su rostro se suavizaba levemente —. Era para mí, ¿no?

Harry dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, era... para ti. Esperaba que te gustaría.

—Sí. Lo quería desde hace algún tiempo. Hay un ejemplar en Flourish and Blotts, pero no me lo iban a vender —su rostro se mostró de nuevo rígido.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, allí fue donde lo conseguí.

—Ah, sí —se produjo una breve pausa—. Bueno. Encontré el libro, y entonces me di cuenta… supe que tenía que verte. Fui a tu piso. Me temo que desperté a tu compañera. No se alegró de verme.

Probablemente Snape se estaba quedando corto, conociendo el carácter de Amaryll por las mañanas.

—Ella me dijo dónde estabas.

Harry estaba concentrado en el rostro del otro hombre. Un mechón de cabello oscuro había caído hacia adelante, sobre la mejilla de Snape. Sin pensarlo, extendió la mano para apartarlo de su cara. Nunca antes había tocado el cabello de Snape. Era sorprendentemente suave. No era grasiento, era sedoso. Snape se quedó muy quieto sintiendo la leve caricia.

—¿Puedes hablarme sobre… sobre ti y Remus? Um. Solo… —recordó las palabras de Sirius—. Solo las partes que puedas contar —dijo, y rápidamente añadió—: Lo que quieras que sepa.

Snape miró su vaso.

—Lo intentaré —afirmó, bebiendo un sorbo —. Ambos estábamos… nos encontrábamos en situaciones similares. Se lo dije una vez. Eh. La canción que estaba escuchando. Cuando tú…

—Sí —Harry no quería que obligar a Snape a decirlo.

—Era Remus.

—¿Quieres decir… que así era él? 

Harry recordó la canción. _// Ese viejo sentimiento de pérdida te deprime, te hace ir más lento //_ ***** En ocasiones se había preguntado sobre la vida de Remus durante los doce años que Sirius estuvo en Azkaban. _// Te hace ir más lento //_ Dios.

—Mm. Sí. Pero… él escribió esa canción. Lo que escuchaste fue a él cantándola. Y yo… también me sentía así. Así que… —dio otro sorbo—. Él no estaba enamorado de mí. Siempre lo supe. Una vez me dijo que los hombres lobo no se emparejan de por vida. Pero sé que él sí lo hizo.

Harry notó cómo su estómago se apretaba un poco.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y juntó las manos.

Hubo un silencio profundo. La opresión de su estómago estaba ascendiendo hacia su pecho. Snape rozó su hombro ligeramente.

—Esta es una de las partes difíciles —dijo el mayor, pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre la mejilla de Harry. Llegó a su barbilla y levantó el rostro de Harry hacia su cara —. No era mi intención. No quería. Pero lo hice —comenzó a susurrar—. Me enamoré.

La opresión estaba en su garganta ahora. No podría haber hablado ni aunque hubiera querido, pero emitió un pequeño sonido. Los dedos de Snape todavía estaban en su mandíbula. El hombre lo agarró de la barbilla bruscamente.

—Harry —el joven trató de alejarse, pero los dedos le impidieron moverse —. Eso se acabó. Se acabó hace casi cinco años. Incluso si Black no hubiera regresado, se hubiera terminado. Tu padrino simplemente apresuró las cosas.

Eso no era lo que Harry quería escuchar. Cerró los ojos.

—Harry. Mírame —hizo una pausa—. Por favor —los dedos se suavizaron de repente, acariciando su mejilla.

Podía resistir la fuerza de Snape, pero no su debilidad, por lo que abrió los ojos.

—No estoy enamorado de Remus. Tú estás… —el otro hombre se interrumpió.

Un pequeño hilo de esperanza surgió tras los ojos de Harry. Algunas cosas estaban empezando a tener sentido. Agrupó sus pensamientos y se armó de valor.

—Severus —había dicho el nombre tan pocas veces que todavía sentía extraño escucharlo salir de su boca—. Quiero estar contigo —los largos dedos cesaron de acariciar su rostro —. ¿Quieres estar conmigo? — _Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí._ El mayor seguía sin habla. _¡DÍ QUE SÍ!_ El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—Sí, pero… —hizo otra de esas enloquecedoras pausas.

Harry quería gritar de frustración.

—¿Pero QUÉ? —giró la cara y besó la cálida mano—. Te amo —murmuró en la palma—. ¿Puedes olvidarte de él, por favor? — _Oh no. No hablaré sin pensar, no hablaré sin pensar..._ Pero cuando se forzó a levantar sus ojos, Snape lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sin ninguna máscara. Parecía asombrado. Casi feliz, se dio cuenta Harry.

—¿Tú… qué?

—Te amo —repitió Harry más alto.

Definitivamente en el rostro de Snape había algo parecido a la felicidad. De hecho, eso se parecía mucho a… guau. Una sonrisa.

—Gracias —dijo el mayor.

Harry sentía como una alegría similar crecía dentro de él. Sonrió.

—Tú también me amas, ¿verdad?

Hubo pausa con aire de travesura.

—¿Verdad? —repitió.

—Aunque me resista a admitirlo, Sr. Potter, ciertamente tiene usted razón —Snape estaba claramente muy animado.

Harry rio.

—Me sentaré aquí un momento y disfrutaré de la novedad. La 'novedad gratificante', si no recuerdo mal.

Snape tiró de su brazo.

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? —dijo señalando sus piernas extendidas.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres que me siente en tu regazo?

—Mm —arqueó la ceja—. Puede que a ti también te guste, ya sabes.

Quería hacer feliz a Snape. Torpemente se subió al regazo del otro hombre. Nunca antes se había sentado en el regazo de nadie. Bueno, cuando era un bebé probablemente lo había hecho, pero no se acordaba. Snape lo acomodó, colocando a Harry sentado sobre sus piernas y apoyado en uno de sus brazos.

—Ahora eres tú el que lleva la razón. Me gusta.

—Bien —respondió el otro, con un pequeño suspiro.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Snape.

—Creo que tenemos más cosas de las que hablar.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante con cuidado y recogió su vaso de la mesa. Tomó un sorbo y se lo entregó a Harry.

—Sí. Probablemente sea tu turno de confesar tus aventuras previas.

—Pensé que eran sólo pequeños líos. Y que de todas formas sabías todo sobre ellos.

—En efecto. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Cassandra Jenkins. Theo Palmer. Miriniti Sabelius y Fiona Cartwright.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Snape lo sabía todo.

—No es como si hubiera tenido un trío con Miri y Fi.

—No, fue mucho más interesante. Rompiste con una para salir con su mejor amiga. Sembraste la discordia entre las filas de los leales Hufflepuffs. Ganaste un poco más de prestigio entre los Slytherin por esa estratagema en particular.

Harry se sonrojó.

—Eh… me parecía un comportamiento aceptable en aquel entonces — _cuando pensaba que iba a morir en un futuro próximo_.

—Entonces, ¿sé todo sobre tu pasado relativamente poco sórdido? —Snape comenzó a agarrar más fuertemente a Harry.

Bueno, quedaba lo de aquella chica de aquella discoteca muggle. Prácticamente Snape le había ordenado que lo hiciera.

—Um...

Snape apretó aún más su abrazo. Harry jadeó, y sintió como el otro hombre se obligaba a aflojar su agarre.

—Una vez. Con una muggle. Yo… fue en agosto. Fue… fue una prueba, como tú me dijiste que hiciera, y fue un desastre —contestó el joven—. Ya sabes —decidió cambiar de tema —. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Snape le arrebató a Harry el vaso de la mano y tomó un trago profundo.

—Oh, lo normal. Orgías de mortífagos. Líos de una noche. Remus."

Harry parpadeó nerviosamente.

—¿Orgías?

—Sí, ya sabes. Prácticas sadomasoquistas, rituales que involucraban pérdida de virginidad… estoy seguro de que tu padrino te contaría encantado todo lo que se rumorea, si es que no lo ha hecho ya —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Harry, es una broma.

Harry rio histéricamente. No podía dejar de reír. Dios, se había puesto muy nervioso.

—Genial, porque he visto a algunos de esos Mortífagos. Qué asco —Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Snape nuevamente—. ¿Por qué no pasas directamente a las partes en las que estás conmigo?

La voz profunda le susurró al oído:

—No tenemos nada de eso aún.

Harry se estremeció. Pasó un momento antes de que lograra decir:

—Pero lo tendremos, ¿verdad?

Esa pausa traviesa de nuevo.

—¿Verdad? —volvió a repetir.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y lo miró.

—Harry —dijo el hombre, quien ahora estaba muy serio—. ¿Estás ...estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? —Los ojos oscuros se veían muy profundos—. Te doblo la edad. Soy un ex mortífago. Y tú ... bueno. Tú puedes tener a cualquiera. Hacer cualquier cosa.

¿Qué más necesitaba el hombre, una proposición por carta? Oh. Probablemente lo necesitara. O el equivalente emocional. Harry le devolvió la mirada. Sabía que tenía que hacer esto bien.

—Encontré un poema mejor que ese soneto de Shakespeare —respiró hondo, tratando de recordar los versos—. “En mis brazos deja que la criatura viviente yazca hasta el amanecer, mortal, culpable, pero para mí completamente hermosa”. ******

Snape estaba completamente quieto, mirándolo. Harry continuó hablando.

—Sé lo que quiero. A quién quiero. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero…quiero hacerte sonreír de nuevo. Quiero oír tus comentarios cortantes y sarcásticos. Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre los imbéciles incompetentes que hay en tu laboratorio. Quiero ir contigo al Callejón Diagon. Demonios, quiero leer sobre nosotros en Corazón de Bruja —el recuerdo de esa foto lo hizo sonrojar—. Aunque mejor sin que aparezcan imágenes. Quiero... te quiero a ti —susurró—. “Completamente hermoso” —le quitó el whisky al mayor y bebió—. Sí, eres mayor que yo. Eso parece un gran problema ahora porque tengo dieciocho, pero dentro de diez años, no lo será —escuchó a Snape emitir un pequeño sonido, y siguió adelante con determinación —. Al igual que este otro poema que leí —y comenzó a citar de nuevo—: “Sólo nuestro amor se doblega. No tuvo ayer y no tendrá mañana; esto, ningún mañana, ni ayer; inmóvil, gira; corre y no se mueve; Ni acaba ni principia, fijo día”. *******

Snape parecía impresionado de que Harry conociera todos esos versos. El joven sonrió.

—Normalmente estoy demasiado cansado después del Quidditch para hacer algo más que leer —no sabía cómo podía hacer Amaryll para jugar todo el día y llevarse toda la noche de fiesta—. Y mira a Dumbledore y McGonagall. ¡Él es ochenta años mayor! ¡Cuando ella tenía dieciocho, él tenía noventa y ocho!

Snape se mostró sorprendido.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo de ellos dos?

—Bueno, sí —confesó—. Cuando los gemelos consiguieron crear esas gafas de visión de rayos-X quisieron que las probara, y la vi agarrando su rodilla por debajo de la mesa durante la cena —el recuerdo todavía le hacía sentir nauseas. Tomó otro sorbo de whisky.

El mayor soltó una risa entre dientes. Después se puso serio:

—No será fácil. Estar conmigo.

—Probablemente no, pero sabes que me gustan los retos. Y tú también tendrás que aguantarme —era hora de cambiar las tornas—. ¿Estás _tú_ seguro acerca de esto?

—SÍ —respondió el otro sin vacilar en lo absoluto. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir con fuerza—. Harry. Necesito decirte algo. Lo más probable es que suene extraño."

Harry asintió.

—No me voy a ir ninguna parte —Realmente podría llegar a apreciar todo este asunto.

—Sabía que estábamos… sabía que tú lo estabas —emitió un suspiro de exasperación—. Sabía que… llegaríamos a esto.

Harry se mostró desconcertado.

—Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, te besé —respondió el más joven. Todavía estaba asombrado por su propia osadía al hacer aquello. O por su estupidez. Lo que fuera.

—No —Snape volvió a coger su vaso, lo vació y lo dejó sobre la mesa— Esta es la parte extraña. Yo lo sabía antes de eso. Siempre lo supe.

Harry parpadeó.

—Tú… cuando yo estaba… —pensar en eso era bastante espeluznante —. ¿Cuándo yo era un niño? —se movió levemente.

Snape parecía incómodo.

—No lo hice. Pero lo sabía.

Harry reflexionó sobre esa declaración por un momento, tratando de comprenderla, hasta que se dio por vencido.

—No entiendo. ¿Cómo lo supiste? Y…—Se arriesgó a preguntar lo que le estaba rondando la cabeza —¿Me querías ya en aquella época?

—¡No! —El alivio inundó a Harry—. NO. ¡Eras un niño! —Snape se restregó la cara con sus manos—. Dios, debes pensar que soy una especie de ... debes pensar que estoy enfermo.

Harry extendió la mano y tocó el suave cabello de nuevo.

—No. Solo... estoy tratando de entenderlo. ¿Cómo lo supiste, si no… si no te sentiste… atraído?

Por el rostro de Snape cruzó una expresión de profunda vergüenza. Murmuró algo ininteligible.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

—Dije que Tuve. Una. Visión. —repitió con actitud desafiante.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Harry, quien se rio.

—Tuviste una visión. ¿Profesor-`La adivinación es la disciplina de los charlatanes´-Snape? ¿Profesor-`La adivinación es el refugio de los inexpertos en la magia´-Snape? ¿Profesor…

—¡Sí! —lo cortó el otro hombre—. Tuve una visión. El verano antes de que vinieras a Hogwarts. Me vi a mí mismo, a mi yo mayor, con un hombre joven, y supe que era mi... bueno. Imagina, si puedes, mi horror cuando te vi en el Gran Comedor, un flacucho y odioso idiota de once años, y sabiendo que cuando crecieras serías ese joven. Y ... y luego tuve que hacer que me odiaras.

—Bueno, no hiciste un muy buen trabajo —dijo Harry contundente—. Obviamente.

—Mi corazón no estaba para eso —respondió secamente—. En cualquier caso. Te seguía para intentar que solucionaras todos los líos en los que te metías, tratando de evitar que te mataras, y luchando, a menudo en vano, podría agregar, para enseñarte lo que necesitabas saber para seguir con vida. Y un día te miré, y vi al joven de mi visión. Cuando estabas en tu séptimo curso.

—Sí —suspiró Harry. Estaba conmovido por todo esto—. Sentí como me mirabas —Su corazón amenazaba con estallar en su pecho de nuevo. Pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello y levantó su cabeza. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue inclinarse un poco y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la boca de Snape estaba sobre la suya. El brazo que rodeaba su espalda lo atrajo más cerca del cuerpo del mayor. Dejó salir su lengua. Snape hizo un pequeño ruido y abrió la boca. El beso se intensificó; Harry mordisqueó el labio inferior de Snape, acarició con su lengua el espacio entre el labio superior y los dientes y sintió que Snape lo mordía suavemente. Gimió. La mano en su espalda se deslizó hacia su cabello y se envolvió alrededor de la parte posterior de su cráneo, haciendo aún más firme el beso. Era mejor que volar. Demonios, _estaba_ volando. Sentía un hormigueo en sus labios cuando el beso finalmente terminó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba duro como un palo de escoba y de que su muslo descansaba contra una dureza similar.

—Harry —Snape dobló la cabeza y besó la garganta de Harry—. No quiero que nos precipitemos —Pero los cálidos labios no cesaban de trabajar sobre su garganta.

—Sev, ha pasado casi un año. Incluso más, si cuentas desde que empezaste a darme todas esas miradas ardientes. No nos estamos precipitando —Se estremeció cuando los dientes de Snape se encontraron con su lóbulo de la oreja—. Oh, Dios. Eso es…

—Miradas ardientes, ¿eh? —susurró el otro en su oído y dio otro mordisco.

—Sí —se retorció—. Como si quisieras comerme vivo.

Un tercer bocado.

—Veo que has añadido a tu indiscutible lista de talentos la capacidad de leer la mente —La mano libre de Snape comenzó a trabajar en los botones de la túnica de Harry, pero se detuvo súbitamente—. ¿Estás seguro?

—SÍ —Harry trató de animar a la mano para que siguiera desabrochando los botones, pero ésta se resistió.

—Aquí no. Vamos al dormitorio.

Harry se levantó del regazo del otro hombre de mala gana y se puso de pie tembloroso. Un pensamiento repentino se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo?

—Que le jodan al trabajo —proclamó Snape de forma inesperada. Harry soltó un bufido y rio sorprendido—. No, Julian puede encargarse de las cosas. Él sabe que me he tomado el día libre.

—¿Te habías tomado el día libre? ¿Estabas tan seguro de que vendría?

Snape se levantó y tomó la mano de Harry, caminando hacia fuera de la sala de estar.

—Bueno, Si tu…si no...Bien. Yo no hubiera estado en condiciones de trabajar tampoco.

Harry llevó la mano de Snape a sus labios y besó el dorso de ésta tan ligeramente como pudo.

—No me gusta tu ayudante —se oyó confesar.

Estaban en la mitad de las escaleras. Snape se detuvo en el rellano y simplemente miró a Harry, arqueando una ceja.

—Es demasiado guapo —murmuró Harry.

La ceja se levantó de nuevo.

—Harry, ¿alguna vez te has mirado en un espejo? Además, Julian es idiota y soso —Continuó subiendo las escaleras con la cabeza vuelta—. Lo que me sorprende es que te fijaras tú en mí —dijo con voz tranquila.

Harry rio de nuevo.

—Ahora es mi turno de preguntar si alguna vez te has mirado en un espejo —Alcanzó al hombre en lo alto de las escaleras, y giró a Snape para mirarlo. Recorrió los largos brazos del mayor con sus manos—. Te quiero. En todos los sentidos —Se besaron de nuevo. Esta vez fue mejor incluso, ya que estaba completamente presionado contra su... contra su _amante_ , pensó con un brillo de deleite. Se frotó contra él deliberadamente.

Snape se separó.

—Al dormitorio. AHORA.

La habitación de Snape era enorme. Para ser exactos, la cama era enorme. Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Esperando compañía?

—Mocoso insolente. Ven aquí —Snape desabrochó la túnica de Harry rápidamente y la deslizó por sus hombros. Sacó la camiseta de la cinturilla de los jeans de Harry y se la quitó con impaciencia—. Oh, dios…

Harry sonrió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —El programa de entrenamiento de Whippet estaba a punto de dar sus frutos de una manera que la mujer probablemente nunca habría imaginado. Desde que se había unido al equipo, había adquirido una cantidad considerable de músculo. No era voluminoso, pero sí estaba definido. La expresión en el rostro de Snape hizo que las agotadoras horas en la sala de pesas valieran la pena. El mayor estiró sus largos dedos y los arrastró por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus brazos, trazando las líneas de sus deltoides, tríceps y bíceps en su camino. Harry se dio la vuelta lentamente; las manos exploraron sus dorsales. Snape le dio un beso en la nuca y le dio la vuelta de nuevo. Los dedos se movieron ligeramente sobre los músculos de su abdomen, haciéndole cosquillas; se retorció y se rio. Odiaba, Harry realmente odiaba cuando le salía esa risa nerviosa. Los dedos le hicieron cosquillas de nuevo.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo riendo. El hombre siguió sin hacer caso—. ¡Sev! —El toque se volvió más firme y subió hacia su pecho. Harry jadeó cuando Snape alcanzó sus pezones y comenzó a pellizcarlos ligeramente. De pronto, el delicioso toque se detuvo.

—Harry. ¿Estás seguro?

—¡AARRGGH! —gritó exasperado. Pero se dio cuenta de que la comisura de la boca de Snape se contraía en un deje de diversión—. ¡Te mostraré lo seguro que estoy, bastardo arrogante! —Se lanzó sobre Snape, y lo dejó acostado sobre la enorme cama. Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a desabotonar la túnica del otro hombre. Snape levantó sus brazos para ayudarlo. Sus manos se encontraron a mitad de camino; Snape tomó la mano de Harry y se la llevó a la boca, chupando dos de los dedos de Harry—. Oh ... —Su mano libre se movió débilmente sobre la interminable fila de botones de la camisa a la que ahora se enfrentaba. Sacó su mano de mala gana del húmedo calor de la boca de Snape y comenzó a trabajar en la camisa—. Te voy a comprar ropa nueva. Con cremalleras. Un maravilloso invento, la cremallera —Finalmente consiguió dejar desnudo el pecho del otro hombre. Snape salió de debajo de él, se sentó, se desabrochó los gemelos y se quitó la túnica y la camisa por completo. El joven lo miró fijamente—. Guau —Harry no era el único que había estado haciendo ejercicio. Deslizó la mano por el pecho firme y pasó los dedos por el escaso vello negro entre los pectorales. Estaba dolorosamente duro. Snape rodeó con sus brazos a Harry y lo besó de nuevo; este abrazo fue incluso mejor que el del pasillo. Snape se echó hacia atrás, llevándose a Harry con él, quedándose acostado completamente encima del otro hombre. Las manos fuertes recorrieron su espalda y agarraron su trasero. Gimió en la boca de Snape y apretó las caderas contra la erección de Snape, con lo que se ganó un gemido en toda regla. Complacido, Harry repitió sus acciones. Snape cambió las posiciones de repente y se apartó de él. Deslizó su mano sobre el estómago de Harry de nuevo, tocando su cinturón.

—¿Puedo?

—Por favor —Harry pasó sus dedos por esa tentadora área de suave vello de nuevo mientras Snape desabrochaba su cinturón y, un segundo después, desabrochaba sus jeans. Hubo una pausa. Las caderas de Harry se levantaron involuntariamente. Snape rio suavemente, y comenzó a quitarse los jeans y los boxers. El hombre se detuvo. Harry se congeló hasta que se dio cuenta de que Snape se había movido para desatar las zapatillas de Harry y quitárselas junto con sus calcetines. Snape comenzó a masajear sus pies suavemente.

—¡Dios! —Se sentía increíble. Parecía que cuando Snape lo tocaba enviaba flechas de ardiente placer a través de él. Luego Snape chupó uno de los dedos de los pies de Harry con su boca caliente y húmeda. Estaba en el paraíso. Había muerto y había terminado en una de esas vidas después de la muerte en las que te atendían criaturas dedicadas exclusivamente al placer sexual. Gimió. Un momento después se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba tratando de quitarle el resto de la ropa. Movió las piernas para ayudarlo en el proceso, quedándose completamente desnudo, con Snape mirándolo con anhelo. Debería haberse sentido avergonzado, pero la expresión en el rostro del otro hombre era increíblemente excitante. _Hmm..._ Se llevó las manos a su propio torso y empezó a tocarse a sí mismo, acariciando sus pezones. Snape respiraba pesadamente. Harry dejó que una de sus manos viajara lentamente hacia abajo hasta que tocó su propia erección. Pasó un dedo sobre ella y frotó ligeramente la punta que goteaba. Snape se humedeció los labios. Harry se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo chupó.

—Oh, Dios. Tú, pequeño… —Snape se abalanzó sobre él, dándole un beso feroz; el largo cuerpo presionaba contra el del joven y las caderas se movían contra él; la erección de Harry empujaba contra el vientre plano y ligeramente peludo de Snape. Entrelazó las piernas alrededor del otro hombre, agarró un mechón de cabello oscuro e intentó desesperadamente no correrse todavía. Snape estaba besando el rostro ardiente de Harry, su oreja, su cuello y susurrándole con esa voz increíble—: Eres tan hermoso, Harry. Te deseo —Mordió la clavícula de Harry.

—Hazme lo que quieras —jadeó Harry. Estaba inundado en una sensación delirante. De pronto, recordó que Snape estaba medio vestido aún, y que él todavía tenía sus gafas puestas. Se llevó una mano a la cara para remediarlo, pero otra lo detuvo.

—Déjatelos puestos.

Miró a Snape interrogante. El hombre lo besó.

—Me gustan.

_Al menos alguien le gustan_ , pensó. Empujó débilmente los hombros del otro hombre.

—Es mi turno de desnudarte." Snape se alejó a regañadientes. Harry se sentó, de espaldas a Snape, y se inclinó para ocuparse de los zapatos del hombre. Oyó un gemido ahogado detrás de él. Harry se dio cuenta de que su nueva posición mostraba gran parte de su trasero y se sonrojó mientras le quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines a Snape. Snape tenía un anillo en uno de sus dedos. Era extrañamente familiar, _oh_.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El anillo. Remus… —Había visto uno en el pie de Remus. Remus siempre caminaba por casa descalzo, murmurando sobre cómo su acelerado metabolismo de hombre lobo le provocaba que tuviera calor todo el rato.

—Harry —oyó la voz detrás de él. Snape también se había sentado—, es un dispositivo mágico. Para transportar al que lo lleva puesto. No es un…

—Este metal…Sirius y Remus tienen brazaletes a juego —No sabía muy bien qué pensar.

—Es el mismo dispositivo. Funciona como un traslador, excepto que te lleva hacia el lugar donde está el otro que porta uno igual, no a un lugar concreto. Yo… —Soltó un suspiro—. Remus tiende a ser un poco ... paranoico. Bueno, tiene razones. Así, si necesita usarlo, si necesita escapar, puede hacerlo. Y si es necesario, puede llevarse a Black con él —Dio un toque suave en la espalda de Harry.

Harry se obligó a relajarse. Después de todo, estaba desnudo en la cama del hombre.

—Bien, de acuerdo —Se giró y besó a Snape—. No es mi intención…

Snape le acarició el cabello.

—Tienes todo el derecho.

Harry lo besó de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Estaba drogado con la boca de su amante, con esa lengua experta que vagaba por la suya. Su renovada erección le recordó su tarea abandonada. Desabrochó los pantalones de Snape, _malditos botones_ , y se los quitó, dejando a la vista unos boxers negros; eran los que Harry esperaba. Acto seguido, los quitó también. Empujó a Snape hacia atrás para poder verlo al completo. Le encantaba lo alto que era el otro hombre, las largas líneas de su cuerpo. Harry había crecido un par de pulgadas inesperadamente en el último año, pero parecía haber cesado su crecimiento, quedando un poco más bajo que Remus. Snape le llevaba unos buenos dieciocho centímetros. Recorrió con sus manos el pecho musculoso y el vientre plano, llegando hasta las caderas. Se inclinó y pasó la lengua por la parte inferior de la polla temblorosa. Snape gimió. Harry introdujo la cabeza en su boca y comenzó a succionar suavemente, aumentando ligeramente la presión poco tiempo después. Poco a poco fue tomando más y más de Snape en su boca. Rodeó la base con su mano y comenzó un ritmo lento de caricias y succiones. Snape estaba jadeando. Harry sintió una mano tratando de levantar su cabeza. La levantó, pero mantuvo la mano acariciando casi perezosamente de arriba a abajo. Snape estaba sonrojado, con los labios separados y el cabello hecho un revoltijo alrededor de su rostro.

—Harry. Quiero poseerte.

—Oh, sí —se lanzó a los brazos de su amante, y le dio otro beso largo.

Snape se sentó, se acercó a la mesita de noche y sacó un frasco pequeño. Se recostó contra los cojines amontonados contra la cabecera.

—Ven aquí

Tiró de Harry hasta que el joven entendió lo que quería que hiciera. Se colocó en el regazo de Snape de nuevo. Snape lo acomodó hasta que estuvo sentado a horcajadas sobre los muslos del otro hombre, de espaldas a Snape. Una mano en su espalda lo empujó para que se inclinara, casi el doble. Fue bueno que Whippet apreciara la flexibilidad en sus Buscadores. Snape gimió. Harry miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro y se dio cuenta de que estaba casi en la misma posición que tenía cuando le quitó los zapatos a Snape, pero ahora, con las piernas abiertas por los muslos de Snape, su trasero estaba completamente expuesto a la ardiente mirada de Snape. Se sonrojó. Los dedos cálidos y resbaladizos del hombre se arrastraron sobre su entrada. Una mano tocó una de sus nalgas, masajeándola con firmeza, mientras los dedos continuaban frotando sobre y alrededor de su abertura. Este delicioso tormento siguió y siguió, durante largo tiempo. Harry descubrió que si movía sus caderas, podía deslizar su polla ligeramente contra los muslos de Snape. Los dedos seguían acariciando su agujero burlonamente. De vez en cuando cambiaban su rumbo, descendiendo y jugando con sus testículos, pero siempre volvían a acariciar y toquetear su entrada. Harry se escuchó a sí mismo lloriquear de nuevo. Y esa voz aterciopelada comenzó a hablarle.

—Eres tan tentador. Tan erótico. Te deseo, quiero tocarte en todas partes, besarte en todas partes, hacer que te corras… —Harry gimió. Uno de los dedos largos comenzó a penetrarlo sin prisas. Trató de empujar hacia atrás, pero Snape no lo permitió, manteniéndolo quieto con su otra mano. Los otros dedos seguían acariciando la piel alrededor de su abertura. Todas las sensaciones que Harry podía tener en su cuerpo parecían estar enfocadas únicamente en esta zona, y en su polla, que seguía presionando contra los muslos de Snape. El dedo estaba completamente dentro de él, inmóvil. Harry apretó su cara caliente contra la pierna de Snape. Entonces Snape comenzó a follarlo con su dedo, rozando la sensible glándula con cada golpe. Harry iba a morir de placer. `El chico que vivió muere en un estallido´. Y no se arrepentiría ni un minuto de ello. Cuando otro dedo se deslizó dentro gritó.

Snape se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada! —Levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su alrededor—. ¡No pares!

_Oh, no_. Snape tenía esa expresión de 'Estoy a punto de divertirme mucho torturándote' en su rostro. Empujó con sus dedos.

—¿Que no pare de hacer esto?

Harry gimió. Bajó la cabeza una vez más. Los dedos buscaron de nuevo su próstata y la presionaron firmemente. El joven lloriqueó.

—¿Que no pare de hacer esto? —Los dedos se retiraron por completo—. ¿Hm?

—Sev... —Movió el trasero. Rozó algo que Harry se dio cuenta que era la polla de Snape. Se movió de nuevo. Fue el turno de Snape para gemir. Entonces las manos fuertes lo pusieron en posición vertical.

—¿Qué…?

—Shh —Snape lo giró levemente y le dio otro de esos besos devoradores. Tras esto, lo levantó de sus piernas—. Quiero probar esto —Harry se encontró a sí mismo arrodillado, con Snape detrás de él, también de rodillas. Snape separó las piernas de Harry y reanudó sus tortuosas caricias y frotamientos de la sensible abertura. Harry cerró los ojos. Una mano se aferró a su cabello y le levantó la cabeza—. Abre los ojos.

Cuando Harry obedeció, vio que Snape había conjurado un espejo de cuerpo entero al pie de la cama. Éste mostraba a Harry una imagen sorprendentemente erótica: él mismo, con las mejillas rosadas y jadeando, la polla completamente erecta y palpitante; Snape detrás de él con la cabeza oscura inclinada hacia el cuello expuesto de Harry.

—Sigue mirando.

Los dedos volvieron a entrar en él; mientras acariciaban la glándula, Harry vio su pene saltar. Y otra vez. El chico gimió. La lengua de Snape se movió sobre su oído, y la voz sedosa susurró:

—Quiero verte corriéndote. De esta forma.

Harry no pudo resistirse. Puso su mano sobre su propia polla, pero Snape lo apartó.

—De. Esta. Forma. —Sus dedos presionaron insistentemente el interior. Snape sostenía las muñecas de Harry juntas detrás de su espalda. El reflejo de Harry, con los brazos inmovilizados detrás de él, se retorcía con impotencia mientras los dedos exploradores sondeaban, empujaban y acariciaban—. Quiero verte corriéndote —murmuró Snape de nuevo—. Y quiero verte mientras te ves correrte —La imagen que se formó en su cabeza tras estas palabras le añadieron intensidad a sus sensaciones. Harry se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos. Se centraron en el reflejo de su polla saltarina. El fuego corría por sus nervios, hormigueando por su columna vertebral, concentrándose en sus testículos. Snape empujó una y otra vez contra su próstata. Harry vio su propia cabeza caer ligeramente hacia atrás y vio que todo su cuerpo se tensaba; sintió su trasero apretarse alrededor de los dedos expertos, sintió como un relámpago explotaba a través de él; vio la corrida salir a borbotones de su polla. Gritó con voz ronca y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre Snape, quien sacó los dedos con cuidado. Luego, el hombre lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo besó profundamente

—Oh, sí, Harry. Ha sido perfecto —De alguna manera, Severus había conjurado un paño húmedo y estaba limpiando suavemente a Harry.

El joven sonrió.

—Un gran elogio, profesor Snape. Y todo lo que tenía que hacer era tener un orgasmo. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido en sexto curso.

Severus le acarició el pelo.

—No se sienta tan satisfecho de sí mismo, Sr. Potter. Tengo más planeado para usted.

—Estoy bastante seguro, a juzgar por esto —Tomó la polla del otro hombre en su mano y la apretó ligeramente.

Severus jadeó.

—No…yo quiero… —Volvió a estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos—. Quiero esperar hasta que estés listo.

Eso sonaba bien. Mejor que bien. Harry se deleitó con la deliciosa sensación de estar encerrado en el abrazo de Severus. Una mano elegante le tocó la cara, el cuello y el hombro.

—Mm… —Lamió el cuello de Severus, y mordió la suave piel al lado de su garganta. Ya se estaba excitando de nuevo. Presionó su polla endurecida contra el vientre de su amante.

—Estoy impresionado, Sr. Potter —La mano del mayor rodeó su erección y comenzó a bombearla lentamente. Se puso aún más duro.

El joven sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oye. Tengo dieciocho, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Como podría olvidarlo? —Le dio un beso—. Es una suerte que existan pociones para ayudar a los hombres un poco mayores a seguir el ritmo a sus amantes jóvenes y enérgicos —dijo dándole otro beso.

—¿Las hay? ¿Por qué no aprendimos sobre ellas en clase?

Snape emitió una risa por lo bajo.

—La disciplina era ya bastante difícil sin que ustedes prepararan afrodisíacos y se los pasaran unos a otros a escondidas —La mano sobre él se aceleró un poco.

—Ooh, disciplina —Mordió el cuello de Severus de nuevo—. Entonces, si te doy un afrodisíaco, ¿me darías un castigo? —¿Y cuándo había comenzado a pensar en él como 'Severus' en lugar de 'Snape'?

—Harry, tú _eres_ un afrodisíaco —Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry se abrió camino con sus labios hasta llegar al firme pecho.

—Solo pregunté porque… —Mordió un pezón oscuro—, la disciplina puede ser divertida.

—Lo ... agregaré ... a la lista —El hombre soltaba continuos jadeos.

Harry dio un lametón.

—¿Tienes una lista?

La mano de Severus apretó su polla con fuerza.

—Harry. Tengo una lista _muy_ larga de cosas que quiero hacer contigo. Y después de haberlas hecho todas, quiero empezar de nuevo.

Harry gimió. Escuchar esa exquisita voz diciendo esas cosas claramente iba a hacerle enloquecer de lujuria. Empujó contra la mano de Severus.

—Dios, sí.

Severus se sentó y se recostó contra la cabecera de nuevo, señalando su regazo. Todo bien. Eso había funcionado bastante bien.

—Colócate esta vez mirando hacia mí —Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre él servicialmente.

Severus deslizó las manos por la espalda de Harry y las apretó contra su trasero. Sus erecciones se frotaban entre sí. Severus recuperó el frasco de lubricante y se empapó los dedos con él. Introdujo dos de ellos en el interior de Harry, quien se sacudió con el placer repentino. El mayor comenzó a joderlo con los dedos con el mismo ritmo exasperante. Harry estaba respirando con dificultad cuando un tercer dedo se deslizó dentro de él.

—Ahora, por favor —resolló.

—¿Estás…?

—Si me preguntas si estoy seguro de nuevo, me voy —Era una amenaza completamente vana, pero consiguió que Severus retirara los dedos, agarrara las caderas de Harry y lo colocara sobre su polla lubricada. Harry descendió. Dolía más de lo que él esperaba. Se mordió el labio y siguió descendiendo.

—Espera…yo… —Severus le acarició las caderas y el trasero, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó profundamente—. Estás tan apretado. No quiero…

—Está todo bien —Harry exhaló. Se relajó un poco y volvió a bajar unos centímetros—. Solo… necesito tiempo —El dolor estaba mejorando. Una de las hermosas manos se movió hacia su polla y comenzó a acariciarla. Harry continuó descendiendo una vez más—. ¡Ah! —El joven notó una repentina sacudida de placer. Se movió de nuevo. Severus estaba jadeando, con el rostro sonrojado y mirando a Harry como si quisiera comérselo por completo. Un empujón más y Severus estuvo completamente dentro. Se quedaron así por un tiempo incalculable, hasta que Harry comenzó a moverse. Todo lo que irradiaba su cuerpo ahora era placer. Severus continuaba bombeando su pene con una mano, mientras la otra vagaba sobre el torso de Harry. El mayor agarró un pezón, lo pellizcó y lo soltó de nuevo. El joven sentía como si el otro hombre lo estuviera tocando por todas partes. Se inclinó y besó la boca abierta. Notó un fuerte pellizco en su pezón. Harry montó la polla que estaba empalada en su cuerpo, atrapado en una espiral de placer infinito. Entonces Severus agarró sus caderas y las giró con cuidado, cambiando de posición, y quedando Harry debajo de él.

Esperó a que el chico se adaptara a la nueva postura; Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, y Severus comenzó a empujar dentro de él. Los largos dedos rodearon su polla de nuevo. El cabello oscuro caía sobre el rostro de Harry. El joven levantó la mano y lo acarició, tocando además la mejilla caliente y la boca jadeante. Severus pasó la lengua por los dedos de Harry y empujó con más fuerza. Harry gimió. Estaba muy cerca del orgasmo. De repente, se movió cambiando un poco el ángulo y la polla que empujaba contra él rozó su próstata. Eso, junto con la mano sobre su erección, lo devolvió a la espiral de placer. Sintió que no podía más, y se corrió con un grito que amortiguó en el hombro de Severus. Severus lo penetró aún más fuerte y rápido, apoyando sus manos sobre Harry, mirándolo aun intensamente. Harry lo sujetó por los hombros, pasó sus manos por los pezones rojo oscuro y los acarició. Severus empujó una vez más hacia su interior y permaneció allí, sacudiendo las caderas, mientras se corría con un gemido bajo y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Se inclinó sobre Harry, dejando que su rostro se hundiera en el hueco del cuello del joven. El chico pasó los dedos por el suave cabello.

Severus se salió del joven y se dejó caer a un lado. Harry lo atrajo hacia sus brazos nuevamente y lo besó. Fue un beso cálido y lento. Estaba increíblemente satisfecho de sí mismo. Y soñoliento. Se quedó dormido sosteniendo a su amante en un flojo abrazo. Se despertó poco tiempo después con Severus tocándole la frente. Tocando su cicatriz.

—¿Sabes? Pensé que podría desvanecerse. Desaparecer —murmuró Harry, sin abrir los ojos.

La caricia no se detuvo.

—¿Tras morir Voldemort? Como… — _la Marca Tenebrosa._

—Mm —Besó la piel que estaba frente a él. Resultó ser la mejilla de Sev.

—¿Sabes por qué no fue así? —El mayor lo recompensó con otro beso, en la cicatriz.

El joven negó suavemente con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos con fuerza. Valió la pena el esfuerzo por ver el rostro relajado y sin ninguna máscara de Sev. Parecía feliz.

—No es como la Marca Tenebrosa. No fue puesta allí por Voldemort. No simboliza el mal —Severus hizo una pausa—. ¿Pensaste que lo era?

Harry pensó brevemente.

—No, solo que él la originó. Y parecía que su propósito estaba ligado a él.

Severus le dio otro beso en la cicatriz.

—Él no la originó. El amor de tu madre lo hizo. Y eso no desapareció, así que la cicatriz no lo hará.

Eso tenía sentido. Asintió y se estiró.

—A veces me molesta. Tener algo que me identifica tan fácilmente — _Sr. Potter. Nuestra nueva celebridad_. Su estómago rugió de repente—. Lo siento —Se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento—. ¿Qué hora es?

Severus se dio la vuelta y sacó su reloj.

—Las tres. Hemos pasado la mitad del día en la cama, Potter.

—Oh, vamos. Debíamos tener LA CHARLA. Eso nos tomó un buen rato.

—No estaba quejándome —Los ojos negros brillaron—. Podríamos pasar el resto del día aquí también, ya sabes.

—Bien. ¿No necesitas tomar una poción o algo así? —Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

—Usted, Sr. Potter, es un diablillo insolente —Severus lo agarró. Sin previo aviso, los largos dedos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. Harry chillaba y reía mientras se retorcía frenéticamente. Vio como Severus estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Cesó las cosquillas y dio a Harry otro cálido beso—. ¿Esos ruidos espantosos que estaba haciendo tu estómago indican que necesitas algo de sustento? —Oh, Sev definitivamente estaba feliz.

—Sí, por favor —dijo Harry dócilmente—. ¿Podemos comer aquí?

—Excelente idea. Podrías darte una ducha mientras yo lo preparo todo —Se levantó y se puso la túnica.

La idea de una ducha era lo único que podría haber sacado a Harry de esa cama extraordinariamente cómoda.

—Podríamos ducharnos juntos —dijo el joven con esperanza.

Severus continuó su camino hacia la puerta.

—Podríamos, pero me gustaría guardar algunas de las actividades de mi lista para otro día —respondió y cerró la puerta tras abandonar la habitación. Harry parpadeó y se dirigió al enorme baño. Cuando salió, Severus claramente había hecho uso de otro baño; su cabello estaba mojado y el aroma a menta / limón lo envolvía. Se acomodaron en la cama con las bandejas de comida. Harry miró con tristeza la patata asada en el plato de Severus.

—No, Harry. Ya le caigo bastante mal a Winifred Whippet —Severus se comió la patata con sarcástico placer.

Harry removía su pollo a la brasa.

—Valdrá la pena dejar el equipo solo para poder comer pan. Scones ******** , muffins, galletas. Tarta. Pasta. Arroz. Tortitas, gofres. Patatas asadas, puré de patatas, patatas fritas…

Severus lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Vas a dejar el equipo?

_¡Ups!_ Eso iba a ser una sorpresa.

—Bueno, he pensado en esperar hasta el final de la temporada. No creo que realmente me vayan a despedir después de todo; eso daría mala publicidad al equipo. Pero yo…ya sabes, no es tan divertido como pensé que sería —Masticó los espárragos mientras pensaba—. Es realmente aburrido. Me gustaría tener una conversación al menos una vez al día que no sea sobre Quidditch. O entrenamiento. O dietas. O escobas. O…

Severus bostezó teatralmente.

—Entendido —Bebió un sorbo de vino—. ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?

—Er. Esto... tengo una idea. Pero quiero tenerlo todo organizado antes de decírtelo —Porque si no funcionaba, se vería como un completo idiota. Decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.

—Se trata de algo que dijiste antes —Lo había dejado un poco perplejo en ese momento, pero lo había dejado de lado durante, er, la distracción que siguió a la charla—. Tuviste una visión sobre nosotros dos —Eso todavía lo asombraba—, pero... um. Estabas… no estabas actuando como…

Su amante se apiadó de él y terminó la frase.

—No actué como si supiera que esto pasaría.

—Cierto. Yo… yo ni siquiera podría decir si tú lo querías también —Notó como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente. Realmente no quería que el comportamiento de Severus se debiera de alguna manera a un sentido del deber hacia una visión que tuvo ocho años atrás.

Severus dejó las bandejas en la mesita de noche.

—Puedo ver que también tuvo problemas en la materia de Adivinaciones —Tiró de Harry para acercarlo a él—. Las visiones nos muestran lo que _puede_ suceder, no lo que sucederá —Besó a Harry profundamente—. Ten por seguro que yo definitivamente quería que esto sucediera. Incluso si… incluso cuando… —suspiró—, incluso cuando me estaba comportando como un completo imbécil.

Guau. Sev se estaba disculpando. Harry pensó que tal vez debería comenzar a escribir un diario, solo para nunca olvidar estos asombrosos acontecimientos.

—Oh, bueno. Salió bien.

—¿Solo bien? —preguntó el mayor, dándole un beso ardiente.

—Mm... Está bien, salió espectacularmente bien —Fue recompensado con otro beso.

—Harry —dijo el otro con seriedad—. Sé que piensas que me estoy comportando... de forma extraña… sobre todo esto. Pero ¿realmente has pensado en todas las implicaciones de nuestra… de esto?"

Harry examinó el rostro de su amante.

—Creo que lo que en realidad me estás preguntando es si quiero hacerlo público —Esperó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta—. Sabes, me empieza a desagradar la forma en que sigues poniéndome a prueba —El cuerpo en sus brazos se tensó, tratando de apartarse. Pero Harry no lo permitió, aguantándolo fuertemente. Los músculos ganados con el Quidditch estaban resultando extremadamente útiles—. Te amo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. No me iré a ningún lado… bueno, aparte de regresar a Wimbourne en cuatro días, no voy a dejarte, y no voy a esconderme. ¡Y deja ya ese argumento de que ser un ex Mortífago `me hará las cosas más difíciles´! ¡Se está quedando anticuado! —Se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a gritar, por lo que se obligó a calmarse—. Si me importara una mierda eso, no estaría aquí ahora —Respiró hondo—. Yo nunca uso esto —dijo el joven tocando su cicatriz—. Nunca la he usado para hacer que la gente haga lo que yo quiero. Pero lo haré si tengo que hacerlo. Para lograr que... —que los aceptaran era poco probable, por lo que cambió de argumento—. Para lograr que no nos molesten. Así que... supéralo, ¿de acuerdo?

Severus parpadeó.

—Ya que lo has expuesto todo de esa manera… —Besó a Harry—. Mm. Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo mientras se levantaba—. Puede que no sea apropiado ahora.

—¿Qué es, un cinturón de castidad?

—Ja, ja. Y pensé que me había librado de los chistes infantiles de los adolescentes —Severus abrió un armario—. Te compré esto hace unas semanas. Er. Feliz día de San Valentín, supongo —Colocó algo de forma brusca en las manos de Harry. Qué romántico. El paquete estaba hecho con papel marrón, sorprendentemente familiar. Harry lo desenvolvió. Era un libro, un libro viejo. "El noble deporte de los brujos", Quintius Umfraville.

—Oh, Sev —Acarició la portada—. ¡1620! ¡La primera edición! — Usó una esquina de la hoja para abrir el libro—. Oh, Dios mío —Vio que tenía anotaciones. Entrecerró los ojos para poder leer quién era el autor de esas notas. Estaban hechas por Umfraville—. ¡Oh, guau! —Sonrió ampliamente—. ¡Me encanta!

Severus pareció aliviado. Otro hecho asombroso más para anotar en su diario.

—Cuando dijiste que ibas a dejar el equipo, pensé…

­—Oh, siempre voy a amar el Quidditch. Simplemente no quiero respirar, comer, dormir y soñar con él. Y Whippet es una de las personas más horribles que he conocido aparte del Señor Oscuro —Volvió a mirar su libro—. ¡Oh, asombroso, estas notas son todas las cosas que el editor no le permitió poner! —Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo grosero—. Lo siento. Lo leeré más tarde."

El mayor le ofreció una leve sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. ¿Por qué crees que me tomó tanto tiempo llegar a casa de Remus hoy? Encontré el libro de Castellat que me regalaste a las seis de la mañana.

Y había aparecido a las diez. Harry rio.

—Es bueno ver dónde estoy en tu lista de prioridades —Dejó el libro a un lado con cuidado y volvió a envolverlo en el papel para protegerlo. Estiró los brazos; Severus volvió a la cama y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Tenía mucho en qué pensar —La hermosa voz habló muy calmada—. Harry —hizo una pausa larga—. Harry —repitió, como si Sev solo quisiera decir su nombre. El joven besó al otro hombre.

—Estoy aquí.

—Sí —El abrazo se hizo más fuerte—. Sí.

Harry sintió que una paz total lo inundaba. Deseó poder compartir esto con su amante. Pero cuando éste lo envolvió en un abrazo afectuoso, se dio cuenta de que ya lo había hecho.

** FIN (por ahora) **

***Hay un cambio en la letra, pero en el original también existe este cambio.** **En esta ocasión aparece “That old lost feeling brings you down, it makes you crawl.”**

****Se trata de un fragmento de un poema de W. H. Auden llamado “lullaby” (canción de cuna).** **El fragmento dice “In my arms till break of day let the living creature lie, mortal, guilty, but to me the entirely beautiful.”**

***** Se trata de un fragmento del poema “The anniversary” (el aniversario), de John Donne.** **El fragmento dice: Only our love has no decay; this, no tomorrow has, nor yesterday; running it nevers runs from us away, but truly keeps his first, last, everlasting day”. La traducción no me convence mucho, pero la encontré en varias páginas y no sé si es la oficial.**

****** Los scones son un tipo de panecillo, o bizcocho inglés.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, y llegamos al final de esta magnífica historia de Minx. La serie tiene en total 3 historias, esta es la primera de ellas. Espero que os haya gustado. Subiré las otras dos partes traducidas tan pronto como sea posible :)


End file.
